


追逐游戏

by kokotree



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 锤基两人青梅竹马15年，恋爱2年，结婚3年。Thor是阿斯加德出版社的总裁而Loki是家庭主夫，但是Loki因为Thor总是喜欢流连夜店并和其他女人玩一夜情而失望透顶，下决心与之离婚。这时Thor才渐渐意识到自己对Loki的真心，半年后Loki用笔名成为了阿斯加德出版社的当红作家。一次酒会上两人再次相遇，Thor决定追回Loki...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次写锤基文，人物可能ooc，但是希望大家能够喜欢  
> *锤基真的是太有爱了，写文初衷就是想在自己创作的平行世界里许给Loki一个爱他，理解他，可以和他永远在一起的锤哥，虽然自己写的不怎么好，还不够描绘出两人的感情><

“Love is like a tug of war could not stop from the start”

Loki在不知第几次看到大半夜喝的烂醉倒在门口的Thor以及他衬衫上的吻痕后，他终于想

我不想玩了，这个只有我在拼命追的游戏我不想玩了

Loki算是个行动派，他不想被纠结不定的情感反复搅动。他上网订了个私人仓库。一早把Thor送去工作后，将这个家里所有自己的私人物品全部塞进纸板箱后打发人送走。他刻意留下了那些Thor送他的礼物，显然切断所有回忆才是个明智的选择。

期间收到了Thor的消息

“今天社里的工作脱不开身，会晚点回家”

“嗯。回家小心”

“你在家要好好吃饭，等我忙完了我们一起去哪里玩，my dear brother”

“好”

不会说谎也许是Thor的优点之一，无论他去夜店或者去club都会如实告诉Loki。又或者只是觉得这样不会让Loki离开他，或者压根无所谓Loki离不离开。

Loki想象着Thor回到家看到家里一半东西没了以及消失的自己后的表情，不禁忍不住大笑。如果这是一个恶作剧，那真是太有趣了。

临近黄昏，Loki收拾好随身行李，把自己签过字的离婚协议书放在餐桌上，缓缓脱下无名指上的戒指放在协议书旁。

做完这一切他回望了这个他与Thor共度三年的家，明明应该有太多太多回忆的，可是现在什么也想不起来，这是为什么？

Loki轻笑，余光扫到了放在门口鞋柜上的相片，相片中的Thor咧开嘴笑的像个无害的大金毛，一只手搂在他爱人的肩上一只手比了一个大大的树杈。而身旁的Loki唇微微上翘形成一个好看的弧度，翠绿的眼凝视着镜头。

Loki拿起相片，手微微有些发抖。没有忍住，将其塞入了随身行李中。之后没有再看一眼离开了这个曾经的家，顺手把钥匙扔进了楼下的信箱。

“Bucky 我在你家门口等你”

Bucky看到这条消息的时候，正是忙了一整天策划自己担当的活动后，可以舒一口气的时候。看到消息后回拨过去，Loki的电话却关机了。

“Damn...这人到底搞什么，不知道我今天会到很晚吗？”Bucky只能加快进程，赶着早点收工。

回家路上，Bucky不忘捎了点吃的带回家。如果说在门口等他，那Loki就不会出去晃悠一圈吃个饭，在自虐这点上Loki还真是个天才。

走到家门口，就看到一团小小地弱弱地缩在自家门口的Loki，说小小的弱弱地还真是好笑，明明是一个将近1米9的男人，这时候怎么看上去这么无助。

“怎么回事，不会是饿晕了吧？又和Thor吵架了？”

Loki站起身理了理衣服，抬起头。

“我要和Thor离婚”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is like a tug of war could not stop from the start”by莎士比亚“爱情有如拔河，一旦开始将无法停止”
> 
> 说明一下，Loki和Thor并没有兄弟关系，只是Thor表达自己愧疚或者情动的时候会称呼他Brother。
> 
> 闺蜜组也好好吃如果有交集就好了~


	2. Chapter 2

“I just want to present earnest wonderful doesn't matter is good or bad”

“我要和Thor离婚”听到Loki的这句话，Bucky愣住了。不可否认，Loki和Thor经常吵架，一吵架Loki就会来他家数落Thor的不是，直到Thor服软来把他接走，但是...Loki从来没有说过要和Thor离婚...从来没有...

Bucky 叹了口气，晃晃手中的袋子，边开门边说“先吃点东西再说。”

Loki熟门熟路在餐桌边坐下，扒开袋子，打开了一个布丁的盖子。

“你能不能先吃点主食再吃这个”

“我没胃口”

“那你还吃得下这个？”

Loki抬起眼白了一眼Bucky，一副今天晚上你是要和我纠结这种破事吗的表情。Bucky收住嘴，和文学系的优等生硕士为这种小儿科问题吵架，真是自讨没趣。他自顾自打开了一罐啤酒，坐在Loki身旁。

“你手机没电了？”

“我关了，以免Thor找到我，我劝你也关了，找不到我肯定会找你。”

“Steve会找我的”

“哦~~那个金发大胸医生，发展还挺快的嘛”Loki抬起头，带着戏谑玩味的表情盯着Bucky。

Bucky心里一阵发毛。“改天再给你审问吧，今天只说你和Thor，OK？”

Loki重新低头吃他的布丁，直到勺子刮干净了所有的边边角角，才重新抬起头。“我累了...” 

虽然Bucky也觉得和Thor早该分手了，但是他看看Loki，

“你喜欢了他二十年，说放手就放手了吗？”

“我以为我们交往了，结婚了，只要我再努力一点就可以到达终点了，事实上好像不是这样，也许本来就没有终点，不过是我自己的幻想罢了。”Loki仰头靠在椅背上，抬起右手用手背遮挡住双眼。

Bucky很清楚他的这个亲友在稍显冷漠的外表下是多么脆弱，真是该死，Thor，既然你不爱他为什么当时要答应他的告白，又为什么要和他求婚。

“但是你别忘记你现在是一个主夫，你准备从哪里获得经济收入？”

“我有收入，而且足够养活自己”Loki收起了刚才无助的样子，反而露出了招牌式坏坏的笑容。“你不会以为我的文学才能全都用在给那个傻子当个影子写手，写写他社内刊物的文章吧。”

“What？你没提起过？”

“目前来说只是打发时间的兴趣而已，在家做主夫实在是有点无聊，所以闲暇时候在杂志报纸上写写文章，不过接下来可是要认真考虑出本书了。我那个阿斯加德出版社的担当编辑真是巴不得我能够认真投入创作。”

“什么？阿斯加德出版社？在Thor的眼皮底下？”

“我可是特地想要避嫌的，最初是在其他出版社的杂志上发表文章。没想到接到了阿斯加德出版社的编辑邀请，说很喜欢我的文章，无论如何请我在阿斯加德出版社的杂志上发表，所以...”Loki耸耸肩。

“Wow...Cool！”Bucky知道如果Loki写书那一定会大卖，毕竟Loki在大学读完本科和硕士的六年间，多亏了Loki写的一本本剧本，他们的剧团部才获得了数不清的奖项。“终于又可以看到你写的小说了，好怀念。”

“你倒是一直在打灯。”

“喂！我现在那是叫活动策划。”Bucky作势出拳轻轻打在Loki肩上。

Loki站起身伸伸懒腰，“忙了一天，我要去洗澡睡觉了，你快去整理一下床。”

“是是，尊贵的陛下”Bucky看着背对着自己的Loki，没有忍住“Loki，你不会后悔吗？”

“Bucky，我仍然爱他，但是我不想再期待从他那里得到回应了......”

Loki关上浴室的门，桌上的手机震动收回了Bucky的目光，一看屏幕，来自“Thor”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“I just want to present earnest wonderful doesn't matter is good or bad”by莎士比亚 “我只是想过的精彩，无关好与坏”


	3. Chapter 3

“If you can‘t seize the moment，will life waste，nothing”

这种诡异的感觉到底是为什么？

Thor到家后，觉得一切都诡异异常。明明初看上去没有任何奇怪的地方，门没有被撬开的痕迹，也没有异常的气味。这种诡异的感觉到底是来自直觉还是潜意识？

一楼一片漆黑。

Loki太累了忘记留灯了吧…

Thor顺手打开灯。鞋柜上是不是少了什么？

Thor走进衣帽间，刚想脱下外套。却发现衣橱空空荡荡的。Loki今天整理衣服了吗？

沙发上叠的整整齐齐自己的衣服。Loki是把自己的衣服先收进去了吗？

直到看到安安静静躺在餐桌上的那张纸和旁边反射出一闪一闪光芒的戒指为止，Thor都觉得这一切只不过是奇妙的巧合。

Thor拿起那张纸，当看清这是什么之后，瞬间像是有电流穿过整个大脑，造成所有的运转程序瞬间关闭，大脑与其说一片空白不如说一片漆黑，无形的黑洞占领了整个大脑。

Thor只感觉到拿着纸的手变得慢慢冰冷…五分钟…十分钟

Thor从来没想过Loki会离开自己…

终于，像所有的系统又重新重启了一般，Thor慌乱地拿出口袋中的手机，摁下了Loki的电话。

要说什么呢…Thor只觉得喉咙刺痛，水分不断在口腔中蒸发。可惜没有给Thor开口的机会，等来的不过是系统提示对方已关机的语音。

Thor无力的垂下手，这时候他只想狠狠地拿把锤子把手机砸的粉粉碎，最好连今天的一切都砸的粉粉碎。

但是无论如何要找到Loki，至少解释一下这一切，或者也可以由自己来道歉认错劝他回家。

Thor在电话簿中翻了翻，拨通了另外一个电话。

“Bucky，Loki在你这里是吗？我现在就过来接他！”

“Thor…第一、Loki不在我这里，他去哪里了应该问你这个丈夫。第二、现在都几点了，你至少懂一点社交常识吧。第三、收起你那傲慢的态度，你怎么知道Loki愿意和你回去。”说完Bucky没好气的切断了通话，难怪Loki总是将“真想捅他一刀”挂在嘴边，还好Steve体贴温柔不像这般自大专制。

虽然逞了一时口舌之快，但充满敌意的话无疑也让“Loki 的确在我这里”变得怅然若揭。明天的休息日估计都要耗在这两人身上了。

“哎”Bucky边叹气边整理出了备用的被子，听到后面细碎的拖鞋声。Loki穿着墨绿色的绸缎制睡袍，倚在门口用毛巾轻轻按照自己黑发。“叹什么气？你长得够丧了…”

“喂……你的被子整理好了国王陛下”

“那就赏你给我吹干头发”

Bucky无奈地摇摇头，外人看来尖酸刻薄却也是Loki保护自己的伪装，只是常年与这样的Loki相处，反而太容易识破这样的小诡计。

第二天早晨 震耳欲聋的敲门声如约而至。

Bucky坐起身随手摸过条长裤，对于身后如猫咪般伸着懒腰的Loki没好气的说“他就不能按门铃吗？”

“你就不要和傻子计较了”

美好的周末早上就被这对夫夫（？）给毁了，要不是打不过Thor，真想一拳挥在他脸上。

“大清早你是想要全楼的人都来围观吗”一开门就看到顶着两个黑眼圈的Thor，身上有些皱巴巴的西装一看就是昨天起就没有换过。Bucky心想你要真这么可怜去夜店约女人419的时候怎么没想到会有今天。

“Bucky…我知道Loki在这里…求你了让我见他吧…至少听一听我的解释允许我道歉吧”Thor微微弯下身子，湛蓝色的双眼诠释自己有多无辜，微微憋着的嘴像极了做错事的金毛大狗。

“那先让我听听你的解释吧…对于你这么喜欢夜夜流连笙歌的事”Thor，你怎么看都是狮子而不是狗，表现地这么可怜也只有Loki会买你的帐。

“我那只是玩玩…兴趣而已…没有和那些女人保持长久关系，也没有和别的男人发生过任何关系，真的！相信我！Loki一直都是知道的啊…怎么交往结婚了就…”

Bucky听不下去了…用力想要合上自家的房门。恨不得马上打电话给Steve，来把眼前这个的男人揍一顿。可是力气上实在是相差悬殊，面前的男人甚至想要推开门冲进来，鬼知道一个卖书的商人怎么会练的这样一身肌肉。  
“你再往前一步我就告你非法闯入民宅！’业界成功人士因私闯民宅面临刑拘‘你们周刊杂志的标题我都帮你想好了。”

Thor手上的力道终于松了松，但还是不依不挠站在门口，眼睛不断往屋里面瞟。

早就在房内认认真真搭配了白衬衫、深灰色的马甲和休闲西裤，并且好好整理了头发涂上了发蜡的Loki靠在门背后“欣赏”这场闹剧。他轻笑了一声，叹了口气，实在是不忍为难自己的亲友。

“Thor，请你不要为难我的朋友。我们出去找个地方说吧”

Thor甚至要开始怀疑自己是否一夜没睡出现了幻觉。伴着早晨的阳光，站在自己面前的Loki如同神明一般。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you can‘t seize the moment，will life waste，nothing”时机转瞬即逝，如果不能把握终将一生蹉跎by莎士比亚
> 
> 这句话用来形容锤子真是太合适了~
> 
> 锤子想的是，我明明二十年都和Loki在一起啊，为啥只不过因为表白结婚了，就突然不允许我去找乐子了。
> 
> 当然Loki也事先预设了锤子不爱他的答案，所以总是很容易套到这个答案上
> 
> P.S.Loki轻轻一笑倾国倾城~~可惜基妹背负太多苦难（参见雷神3那一笑）


	4. Chapter 4

“A proud，and the result is always in the proud destroyed himself"

Thor 和 Loki 两人无言地在走去附近咖啡店的路上。

Thor 有很多次都想开口打破这难耐的沉默，但是每当他抬起头，看到身旁默默盯着路面的Loki又打消了这个念头。

早上的咖啡店并没有很多人，两人挑了个安静的座位。Thor随手招来一个服务生。

”来杯啤酒“

”先生，本店不提供酒精饮料“

”Thor，现在来一杯啤酒并不是什么好主意“

”那......就两杯咖啡“

一直到咖啡上来两人都没有说话，即使咖啡上了之后，Loki也只是往里倒入了一包糖，用搅拌棒默默搅拌着。

”Loki..."

"我听着...“Loki放下搅拌棒抬起头，注视着Thor那湛蓝色的双眸，即使因为彻夜未睡而布满血丝，却仍像自己第一次·见到他一样布满星光。早上看到他的时候，差一点就问他为什么没照顾好自己，为什么不换套衣服出门......理智拦住了这些话脱口而出，在他签下那份离婚协议书的时候，他，Loki已经没有资格对着Thor问东问西了。可是除了这些，他想不出有什么好说的。

”Loki...Please...You come home...My Brother“

”I'm not your brother,I never was“Loki激动地站起来提高了嗓门。这傻子到底是有什么毛病,会觉得"brother"是什么万能的情话。难道是因为大学时候请他来演那部兄弟相依为命找爸爸的剧本中的哥哥，而当天演弟弟那位突然生病只能由自己这个最熟悉剧本的人来演弟弟之后就上瘾了么....意识到自己有些失态，Loki微微欠身向其他客人道歉，重新坐了下来。

”Loki...你有不喜欢的我都会改的，我以后下班每天都乖乖回家，别离开我“如果不是隔着张桌子，Thor真想狠狠抱住Loki，来表达自己的真心。

”Thor...你每次都这么说，但是我们都知道你做不到“

”这次我一定可以忍耐“

”Thor我不想你为了我做什么忍耐...换句话说，你的忍耐只会消耗掉我们的感情，我不想连我们交往之前那15年的友情都被消耗殆尽，在这里结束无疑是最好的结局，你不用忍耐，我们都可以获得自由...“

对于Thor来说Loki是慵懒的、是玩味的、是戏谑的，但是现在他只能从Loki的眼中看到真诚。

Loki，如果这真的如你所愿的话

”好吧...Loki...我同意离婚“当Thor说出这句话的时候，Thor感受到了左胸口被什么利器插入，二十七年来从未感受到如此疼痛，他将手放到胸口上，好像这样就能止住那无形之中不断流出的血。但是这时的Thor仍是抱着期待的，期待着Loki和往常任何时候一样闹闹脾气，等自己真的说出同意后，又眼泪汪汪的说Thor你欺负我。

”Thor，谢谢你，那么...再见“Loki轻松的笑了，在Thor的记忆中和那个小时候的Loki重叠在了一起。”别忘了提交那张纸哦“已经背过身的Loki嘱咐道，说完这句话默默走出了咖啡店。

"Loki, I love you"Thor 只能对着面前的空气轻喃道。

而走出咖啡店的Loki忍住翻涌而上叫嚣着想要冲出眼眶的泪水，踉踉跄跄走回了Bucky的家。

Bucky一开门，Loki就倒在了Bucky的肩头，他再也没办法忍住那些泪水，肆意让那些泪水蹭在了Bucky的T恤上。”别介意，我赔件给你“。Bucky迟疑了一下，默默把手放在了Loki的后脑勺。”一切都会好起来的。“

”Sorry，I just love him“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A proud，and the result is always in the proud destroyed himself"by莎士比亚 骄傲的人总是在骄傲中毁灭自己<\---锤基两个人都带着自己的骄傲，而骄傲让事情变得越来越糟
> 
> 那句”I was not your brother“放在这里真是意外带感
> 
> 这章稍稍有点短，因为下一章就是新的时间线了~


	5. Chapter 5

“Man are to be loved，not understand”

接下来的半年间，Loki搬入了一个可以安静创作的社区，空间是比之前的别墅要小得多，但是仍然足够温馨。房子的基调以黑白为主，格局非常简单，除了浴室和开放性厨房，也就只有起居室和卧室两间房。Loki喜欢在下雨天的时候为自己泡上一壶咖啡，窝在起居室内宽大的沙发里阅读自己最爱的莎翁；写字台在卧室内靠着床边，Loki总是喜欢拉开些许窗帘，伴着自然光写作。Loki很少出门，偶尔会去一下附近的超市，心情好的时候会带一束花回家。Loki唯一有来往的活人只能算得上Bucky和与他通过邮件联络的编辑（如果这也算的话），Loki并不觉得这有什么不好，人总是多变而难以让人相信，但是书不会。Loki把所有的时间都花在了写作和阅读上，半年的潜心创作终于换得自己的第一本小说出版。

而另一边，阿斯加德出版社上上下下所有人都知道他们的总裁离婚了，纷纷八卦着Thor的新恋情会何去何从。可是Thor却像完全变了一个人一样，再也没有去过夜店和酒吧，甚至商务宴请上都尽量避免选择酒精类的饮品。他也不再乐忠于与身边的女人玩玩暧昧关系。Thor甚至变得禁/欲的可怕，几乎与所有人避免一切超出礼仪范围的触碰。他大部分的时间都在出版社埋头工作。在他可以说得上疯狂工作的领导下，阿斯加德出版社在短短半年间从业界第八上升至前三。而不工作的时候，Thor最大的兴趣是在家里翻找Loki遗漏没有带走的东西。然后坐在那里发上整整一天的呆。

两人在各自的平行线上前行，只在思绪里交融在一起。

今天是个不错的天气，Loki出门去了次超市，回家的路上Loki瞧见午后的公园阳光穿透茂密的树叶和地面做着斑驳的游戏，Loki兴致很高的坐在了公园的长凳上，拿出笔记本写下了新的小说灵感。

等Loki回过神来已近黄昏，Loki匆匆收起笔和纸回家。Loki打开自家的邮箱，发现了一封红蓝条纹的躺在邮箱中,谁会用这么扎眼的颜色做婚礼请柬？又是谁会给自己送婚礼请柬呢？

“Steve&Bucky”

看到名字，Loki才惊觉已经好久没有和自己的亲友联络了，最近因为自己的第一本小说发售而没有任何闲暇时间来一次亲友间的约会。即使自己拒绝了所有需要露面的宣传，仍然在很多事项确认上忙的不可开交。

电话铃声适时的想起，Loki摸出手机。

“收到请柬了吗”

“小子你胆子这么大居然不提前告诉我”

“早告诉你也就是一副'好的好的我会参加的别烦我'的样子”

“切，你这么说我可就不来了”

虽然嘴上这么说，婚礼当天Loki仍然翻箱倒柜找出了许久不穿的定制西装，并且“勉强”答应了Bucky作为亲友发言。

婚礼棒极了，如果新郎中的一人是活动策划专家而另一个又恰好对这位专家言听计从的话又怎么会不棒呢？Loki突然想起了三年半前自己的那场婚礼，也许没有比那场婚礼更糟糕的婚礼了，这么糟糕的婚礼也预示了这是一段糟糕的婚姻。

一直到婚礼当天，Thor的父亲Odin都没有接受与Thor结婚的是个男人这个事实，即使这个男人以前作为Thor的玩伴的时候，还经常来自己家玩。因此Odin虽然来参加了婚礼，全程却板着张脸故意忽视Loki与他问好。Thor的母亲Frigga倒是非常开心，一直拉着Loki说自己能多一个这样的儿子是多么幸运的事。而婚礼的主角之一Thor却在不停找人干杯喝酒后，睡倒在了会场。那场婚礼唯一值得让Loki留念的不过是Thor在睡着前呢喃着对Loki说“你今天真美”，并拉近Loki的领带凑到自己跟前给了一个满是酒气的湿漉漉的吻。

"第一本小说就冲进了畅销榜前10的大作家这又是在构思什么新的作品了吗"Bucky看着Loki有点走神，好不容易摆脱了Steve和想要祝贺他的人，走到Loki身边。

“嘿...你是怎么知道的”

“'T.G.O.M'你那时候写剧本不就自称‘The God Of Mischief'么？”

“也只有你记得了，Bucky，你一定会幸福的”

Buckey愣了一下，抱住了Loki"你也是"

“好了，你快走吧！我可打不过你那个保护欲过度的丈夫。”Loki推了Bucky一下，兴许是为了遮掩害羞或者感动转身问侍者拿了杯酒。

幸福，于我而言，沉淀在过往的记忆中。

这时候的阿斯加德出版社顶层的总裁室里，Thor坐在宽大的皮椅上，面向落地窗，手里捧着本小说，时不时翻动着书页。Thor很少会因为什么书而饥/渴到停不下来，更何况长年的出版工作让他更习惯从一个客观专业的角度来看待出版物，但是不知道为什么这本小说像是死亡港湾的人鱼一般勾/引着他，让他无法自拔。

敲门声终于打断了他在小说中的沉溺，他转过身将这本印着烫金花体字《生而为王》的书放在桌边。“进来”

一个有着银白色干练短发的女人走了进来，女人的五官十分精致，略显冷峻的脸庞却散发出专业的气质，她瞥到了总裁桌上的那本书，勾起了微微的弧度。

“看来总裁你很喜欢这本书。”

Thor再次摸了摸绿金色的封面“非常喜欢。真是难以置信这位作家是第一次出版小说。Natasha，你的眼光实在是令人赞赏。”

“总裁，你过奖了。”

“Natasha，邀请这位作家来参加下个月举行的社内周年餐会吧”

Natasha微微皱了皱眉“事实上，这位作家并不太喜欢在人前露面”

“你总有办法的Natasha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Man are to be loved，not understand”原文为Woman，by莎士比亚。像Loki和Bucky这么好的男孩就适合被爱。
> 
> 最近觉得闺蜜组也无比好氪怎么办>w<


	6. Chapter 6

“Do not,for one repulse,give up the purpose that you resolved to effect”

婚礼结束后，Loki在回家的路上收到了责任编辑的邮件。

「Dear T.G.O.M:

您的小说如此受欢迎，实在是令人高兴。阿斯加德出版社已经决定再版您的小说，对于再版的细节以及您今后的写作计划想与您深入讨论一下。不知道这周可不可以去您的住处拜访您。当然如果你觉得冒犯的话，我们也可以约在您方便的咖啡馆或者是餐厅。一切费用由阿斯加德出版社承担。by您的担当编辑 Natasha」

Loki看到这封邮件时稍稍有些疑惑，目前为止所有与主编的联络全部都是通过邮件进行，也没有发生任何问题，而突然间需要见面让Loki变得有些犹豫。对Loki来说如果目前与自己的距离感不会影响什么事的话，那就没有改变的必要。这并不是说Loki不擅长社交，相反Loki在社交中展现自己魅力以此获得自己想要的利益这点上天赋异禀。但这不过是需要消耗自身心力的一张面具，更多时候Loki希望与人保持距离。但不知是婚礼上那些酒精作祟（Loki确实喝了不少），或者是Loki考虑到作为一名作者以后需要和自己的担当编辑长期合作，连对方长什么样子都不知道也的确是有些失礼，Loki回复”好的，稍后我把碰面的地点发给您。“

虽然Natasha对自己循循善诱的技巧很有自信，但是得到T.G.O.M的同意仍是有些惊喜，毕竟在这之前如何希望他办个签售会或者阅读会，他都谢绝了，看来今天受到了幸运女神的眷顾。

见面当天，Natasha早早来到了约定的咖啡馆。她喜欢尽可能事先多收集一些情报，让自己处于主动的位置。目前来说她连T.G.O.M是男是女都不知道，细腻的描写犹如女性可是用词上又有许多男性的习惯。Natasha在附近的街区晃了晃，是个适宜生活安静的街区。T.G.O.M选择的咖啡馆也带着些复古懒散的味道。Natasha坐下后，将那本《生而为王》放在了桌上，没有比用自己的小说作为接头暗号来的更合适的了。

离约定时间还有15分钟的时候，走进来一个高挑的男子，黑色微卷的头发刚刚够到肩膀，深蓝色的衬衫配着同色款的休闲西裤，领口微微敞开，许是初秋稍稍有些凉，男子还围着一条墨绿色的绸缎围巾。他扫视了一下店内，看到Natasha桌上的书时，微微一笑，径直朝Natasha走来。

”想必您就是Natasha了，我是T.G.O.M，不过当然你在我们签订出版合同的时候就知道我叫Loki，但是我仍然希望你能替我保密真名“。看到Natasha的时候，Loki紧绷的神经稍稍有些放松了下来，直觉告诉自己Natasha与自己在某些地方很类似，并且是个值得相信的人。

”Oh...当...当然，你好，我是Natasha。“Natasha有些愣住了，即使她见过各种各样的作者，即使她已经在心里为T.G.O.M描绘了各种各样的形象，见面时却仍然被眼前男子姣好的容貌和气质所折服。她愣愣的盯着Loki翠绿色的眼眸看了好一会儿，才发现男子示意要和自己握手而伸出的手。她微微有些尴尬，握手后匆匆坐了下来。Natasha简直要对自己难得的失态打个差评。

”我当然会为你保守名字的秘密，但是说实话你的笔名不太顺口，有什么别的名字可以替代吗？“

”哦...抱歉...是我的疏忽，要不叫我Tom吧，你看差不多等于T.G.O.M的缩写。“

Loki随手叫来了服务生，询问Natasha的点单后，为自己叫了个冰淇淋圣代。Natasha稍稍有些意外这个男子的喜好。

”这家咖啡馆的圣代非常好吃，下次你也可以尝试一下。“Loki扬起嘴角。意外地这个男子的笑容有些稚气。Natasha发现与这个男子见面后，反而越来越觉得他谜团重重，像圣诞节包裹了层层礼物纸的礼物一般。

两人逐项确认了再版的版税、书本设计等细节后，Natasha开始关心Loki的后续创作。

”真高兴Tom你全身心投入了创作，我一直对于你只在杂志上写写文章这件事觉得十分可惜，如果你愿意可以尝试进行系列小说的创作，对于稳固读者群有很多大帮助。不过说实话，我很好奇是什么让你决定成为一个全职作家？“曾经作为记者的本能让Natasha想要更多地了解这个眼前的男子。

”哦...没什么，不过是因为我离婚了，失去了经济来源。“Loki耸耸肩，眼前这个女人进进退退的套话方式实在是厉害。不过自己也不讨厌就是了。

”我很抱歉，我没想到...真要怪我以前做记者时候的职业习惯“

”没关系，Natasha你很容易让人放下戒备，我觉得我可以信任你。“

”Tom你也是。对了，你有兴趣来参加阿斯加德出版社下周的周年餐会吗？这是一个内部餐会，但是我们邀请了很多诸如普利策文学奖、雨果奖、星云奖的评委，还有莎士比亚研究会的会长以及与我们出版社签约的其他作家。“Natasha依稀记得Loki在某篇文章中写过自己对莎士比亚的钟爱。

Loki听到这话，有些愣住了，脑中浮现出了一个人。

”你们的总裁会出席吗？“

”当然。他当然会出席，还会发表讲话。顺便说，他喜欢惨了你的小说。真的是很难见到他这样拿着本小说停不下来。“Natasha对于Loki会好奇总裁的出席有点意外，但是也习惯了Loki今天频频带来的变化球。

Thor喜欢看书还停不下来？难道是发现了作者是自己的秘密。瞬间，Loki又嘲笑起自己的自作多情。大概只是个巧合吧，或者是眼前这位女士用来抬高自己的手段。

Natasha看Loki有些发愣，马上说”当然Tom你有拒绝的权利“

”哦，不，我会想想的，谢谢你，Natasha“

Loki在告别Natasha回家的路上一直想着这件事，甚至一瞬间有冲动想打电话给Bucky问问意见，但是在别人度蜜月的时候打扰实在是太有失风度了。餐会上那些到场的嘉宾是如此吸引人，真的很难以拒绝，可是...Thor...他不确定自己是否已经做好准备作为一个萍水相逢的人与他见面。真是可恶！当时离婚不就是为了不想让这个人再来搅乱自己的心绪，怎么连分开了他还能这样影响我。不行，不能再让这人左右到我的判断。或者也许当天那么多人他连注意到我的机会也没有。

「Dear Natasha

我想我愿意参加贵公司的餐会byTom」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do not,for one repulse,give up the purpose that you resolved to effect”by莎士比亚 不要只因一次失败就放弃原先你所想达到的目的
> 
> 真是对不起...Thor这章没有出场...话唠作者写个见面就写了这么多orzzzz，大概是Loki和Natasha的谈话氛围实在是太好了。下一章保证有很多锤子。
> 
> 另外关于Loki的人设，其实是剥离掉Loki偏执和混乱那部分之后的人设，毕竟是个在中庭的普通人....但是已经计划要开新坑写一个危险的Loki啦~
> 
> 谢谢大家喜欢~


	7. Chapter 7

“Suspicious of stars fot the fire，suspicious westering sun，suspicious truth，no but I love not suspicious.”

Thor自己也不知道为什么，今天早晨起床后就一直处于焦躁和兴奋的状态。Thor重新检查了一遍晚上餐会使用的稿子，当然没有Loki曾经替自己写的稿子那么出色，但应付一个内部餐会也是绰绰有余。Thor对于自己选的成套西装也颇为满意，这半年来也习惯了这些事都自己上手，但是一切都准备好后，Thor仍然像有预感会发生什么似的摆脱不了焦躁和兴奋的情绪。Thor甚至点了根烟，希望能有什么效果。发现没有什么用之后，Thor给出版社打了个电话说自己早上就不露面了，直接出席晚上的餐会。然后他又一头扎进了自己对于找寻Loki的东西的兴趣爱好之中。

Thor在书柜中抽出了一本厚厚的《悲惨世界》，兴许是年代太久远的缘故，书页都泛上了淡淡的黄色，Thor轻轻翻开第一页，“这是来自Thor的第一样礼物”这是Loki的字体，哦不是，更准确的说这是幼年Loki的字体，很稚嫩却仍然有着淡淡地花体风格。

等等...等等...Thor还没准备好就这样进入和Loki的第一段回忆。

“妈妈，你不能这样，我已经约好了小伙伴出去踢球，我才不想一个人留在家里看这个破书店。”7岁的Thor仰起头，鼓起腮帮子，腿比划着踢球的姿势。

“Thor，我和你爸爸临时要去和一个出版社讨论以后进货的事宜，宝贝，这关系到我们书店的运营，我知道宝贝你能做得很好”Frigga拍拍小Thor的头，和Odin离开了书店。

“好吧...”看书店真是一件无聊的事，但是又怎么能辜负母亲的期待。

Thor随便拿了本漫画书在收银台坐下翻了起来。突然，他意识到有一双目光注视着他，他瞬间抬起头。

一个瘦瘦小小的男孩子倚在书店门边，他的黑发梳的整整齐齐别在耳朵后，祖母绿的眼睛怯生生的看着自己。这个孩子穿着干净的衬衫和马甲，不像自己总是因为踢球而搞得脏兮兮的。

这个男孩子真好看。这是Thor对于Loki的第一印象。

“我...可以在这里看书吗？”发现Thor看向了他，Loki有些紧张地抓着自己的衣角。

“当...当然可以，你坐到我旁边来看吧。”Thor开心地笑起来，拍拍身边的椅子。”你想看什么我帮你找“

Loki呆呆地看着眼前这个男孩子。他的笑容撩拨开了Loki心中的帘子，射进了Loki的心房。

他的笑容可以拯救我。这是Loki对Thor的第一印象。

”我叫Thor，我今年已经7岁了。你叫什么？你多大？你是男孩子是吧？我没有见过你，是刚搬来的吗？“Loki刚挑了本书坐在身旁，Thor就连珠炮似地问道。

”我叫Loki，7岁，男孩。我以前不住在这里，但是我爸妈离婚又各自结婚了，所以我奶奶把我接过来了，如果你听说过的话，她叫Laufey”。

“是那个每次都会给我吃糖的奶奶”

听到这个回答，Loki笑了出来“Thor，你真是有趣”

Thor虽然不知道Loki说得有趣指的是什么，但是他也哈哈哈笑起来。他有好多好多话想和Loki说，虽然Loki好像不懂足球，也和自己的小伙伴们不太一样。他告诉Loki学校的课真是无趣，但是老师们还是挺喜欢自己的；他的小伙伴们都把自己当成领头的，如果谁欺负自己的小伙伴自己就会去和那些人打架。大多数时候Loki只是听着，但是偶尔Loki会给出一些Thor从来没想到过的建议。

Loki合上书，把书推回给Thor“时间不早了，再不回去奶奶要担心了。”

“这本书如果喜欢你留着吧”听到Loki要回家了有些失望。

“我没有钱”

“这本书是我送给你的礼物，Loki，我们是朋友了”Thor张开大大的双臂抱住Loki“最好的朋友。”

“嗯，最好的朋友”

手机铃声打断了Thor的思绪，Thor看了一看手机屏幕上的时间，糟了。“你们先开始，把我的讲话放到后面。”

Loki挑了墨绿色的西装套装，配上了暗金色的领带，胸前的口袋上塞上了同样暗金色的手帕，如果能让那些文学奖评委留下深刻印象的话就再好不过了。

到达会场的时候已经人头攒动，自助式的冷餐点心放在周围，侍者在人群中穿梭，手里端着葡萄酒和香槟，所有人都穿得光鲜亮丽。连Loki都有些紧张起来。

Natasha看见Loki的时候松了口气，她真担心Loki在最后一刻反悔。“Tom，你今天真是英俊，你先自己转转，等会儿我把你引荐给其他人。”

Loki扫视了四周，没有看到Thor的身影，他是有什么事晚到了吗，还记得以前有这种活动的时候，总是叮嘱他不要迟到。但是没看到Thor他也略略放松了下来，他环顾四周，有太多他熟知的作者在场。那就让自己来发挥一下这么多时间无处发挥的社交才能把。

Loki很快和会场的来宾攀谈起来，令他意外的是居然有许多人都读了他的小说，还给予了很高的评价，当然，许多年长的作者也给出了中肯的意见，这让Loki瞬间感到来参加这个餐会是正确的选择。不放心Loki而偷偷观察的Natasha再一次意外于这个在人群中大放异彩的Loki。

“感谢各位嘉宾的来访，在这里有请Thor总裁对各位一直以来的支持表示感谢。”

Loki听到这个名字怔了一下，轻轻挪动到了不太引人注意的角落。所幸Thor整个讲话都没有发现自己。Thor剪短了头发显得更加意气奋发，他像往常一样带着领导者的风范，散发出闪耀的光芒，而讲话内容本身也很出色。原来这个人没有自己一样也可以如此优秀，惊觉自己的想法又自嘲道这个人的优秀本来就不需要自己。在Loki自己都没有注意到的地方，失落感弥漫开来，这让Loki有些失了兴致再和别的人打交道。

“Tom，我来把你引荐给莎士比亚研究会的会长，以及我们的总裁。”

还未等Loki想到拒绝的理由，Natasha已经走进攀谈的人群中，“总裁，你想见的作家来了，Tom，《生而为王》的作者”

要不是身边还有莎士比亚研究会的会长，Loki简直要为Thor脸上惊讶的表情而大笑不止了，嘿，我又不会什么咒语，这个人怎么感觉整个石化了“你好，我是Tom，谢谢你能喜欢我的作品，今后仍然要和贵公司多多合作了。”Loki擅作主张地上前握了握Thor悬停在半空中的手，便转身和莎士比亚研究会的会长交谈起来。

Natasha对于总裁的反应也有些吃惊，难道是见到自己的偶像被迷住了？

可能是觉得自讨没趣，等Loki愉快地和莎士比亚研究会的会长交谈完毕后，已见不到Thor的身影。这时，口袋中的电话响起，好眼熟的电话。等Loki按下通话键才想起来，这是Thor的电话...

“Loki，你能来二楼的露台吗...please”

无论过多久，原来自己还是无法拒绝这人的请求。

\------------------------------------------------

小剧场：

Frigga：宝贝，今天有人来光顾书店吗

Thor：有，妈妈！是一个叫Loki的男孩子，可漂亮了，我送了他一本书。

Odin：什么？你送了别人一本书？

可能从这个时候开始Odin就没办法喜欢拐跑自己儿子的Loki了吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious of stars fot the fire，suspicious westering sun，suspicious truth，no but I love not suspicious.”by莎士比亚“可疑星星为火，可疑太阳西移，可疑真理不存，唯我爱不可疑”大概感觉就是山无棱天地合才敢与君绝.....
> 
> 下一章两人终于要重新擦出爱(?)的火花啦~


	8. Chapter 8

“Rose is beautiful，but more beautiful is the smell of it contains”

“嗯”

Thor挂断电话松了一口气，Loki没有拉黑他的电话号码，也没有挂断他的电话，而且还答应了与他见面。但是Thor那种焦躁感没有转变反而更甚了，他不知道是不安、害怕、兴奋还是其他什么情绪，但是他知道全都是因为Loki，命运女神明明给了他提示，可是Loki，Loki仍然没有防备地再次走进了他的生活，就这样堂而皇之地又再次撞进了他的心门。是的，他怎么可以这样轻飘飘地退出，又这样随意地折了回来？

“Surprise”Loki走到他的面前，薄唇划出一个微微的弧度，带着戏谑的微笑，眼神轻轻上眺抬头看着他。

Thor再也无法压抑心中那种焦躁感，两手抓住了Loki的肩膀。

“为什么...为什么你从来不告诉我你在我的出版社写稿子”Thor记得Natasha给他看的简历，在他们还是夫夫的时候Loki就已经开始为阿斯加德出版社供稿了。

果然...这个人什么都没变...一样专制...一样地不许别人和他规定的路线不符

“所以...你叫我来就是为了问我这个？”

看到Loki眼神冷了下来，Thor慌了神，松开了Loki肩上的双手，“不...不是..”

其实我想问的不是这个

这半年你过得如何？

你不喜欢的我都改了，你开心吗？

你有想我吗？

你...还爱我吗？

但是不知道为什么脱口而出地却是这样的责问。

“如果你没有别的事，那我走了啊...”比起刚才他这样惯常地颐指气使，Loki更加无法忍受他这样慌张无助。Thor应该是骄傲而自信地，而不是为了自己的一句质问就变得这样小心翼翼。Loki觉得和Thor见面果然是个错误，转身准备离开。

身后却被力量拽住，Thor伸出一只手紧紧扣住了Loki的手腕。“等等...我想我们两个...”

Loki想抽回自己的手，却让面前的这个男人握的更紧了。这个男人不知道自己手劲有多大吗？难道不记得小学时候错手捏死了学校的仓鼠，害的自己陪他满城的宠物店转为了找到一只长得一样的仓鼠的事了吗？疼痛使得Loki鼻子发酸，眼眶中泛起了生理性的泪水。

Thor看到了Loki眼中的泪光，瞬间松开了手，他怎么又搞砸了...他难道不应该抱抱他或者至少来个愉快的交谈吗？

“我 不 会 和 我 的 前 任 发 生 来 往”Loki抬起头，盯着Thor的眼睛一字一句的说道。这句话说得如此自然，好像这是Loki一直以来的惯常准则，可是，从来没有别的前任，而Thor是Loki唯一的前任。

说完这句话Loki没有再看Thor一眼，转身走了。他不是没有因为再一次见到Thor有所动摇，他的心脏还是会因为Thor的各种表情而悸动不已，他也发现了Thor紧张的小表情。但是之前的5年不是已经证明了从自己告白开始就是个错误吗？如果不是当时自己那冲动的告白，他还可以隐藏自己的那份感情，和Thor还是好兄弟不是吗？为了舒缓自己内心的波动，Loki习惯性地轻轻咬了咬自己的手指，用手挥了挥空气，重新走回了会场。

Loki再一次给自己留下了一个背影，甚至比上一次相处的时间都要短暂。Thor再也没有了应酬的兴致，匆匆留下自己先走了的留言，从车库开出了自己的跑车。Thor打开了跑车天顶，脱下西装，解开了领带，并松开了衬衫最上面的扣子。速度踩到允许的上限，任凭秋风灌进他的衣领。他需要酒精，虽然刚才的餐会上也喝了两杯葡萄酒，但是他需要把自己灌醉，Thor已经很久没有喝醉了。他并不是想去那些可以勾搭美女的夜店来一杯，但是他至少想去个真正喝酒的地方好好灌醉自己。

Thor刚推门进了以前经常光顾的酒吧，就发现了一个熟识的身影。

”Tony Stark！“

Tony听到自己的名字，回头看到Thor的瞬间带上了看见鬼的神情。

”Thor Odinson！你这个曾经花花世界的‘雷人’，哦不‘雷神’，退隐江湖半年，怎么又想着要来和我抢夺王者的地位了。“

Thor根本不在意时隔半年未见的酒友一见面就损他这件事，他迅速在Tony旁边的位子坐下，有如溺水之人看到救命稻草一般。Thor改变主意了，他今天不想灌醉自己了，他需要的是一个突破口，一个计划方案。

“这人今天的酒我全包了。”

“嘿！谁稀罕你请？”作为市场占有率第一的Stark工业当然不稀罕这点小钱，但是他也看出了眼前的酒友的失落感，收回了想要继续吐槽他的坏心。

“怎么了这是？半年前最后一次喝酒你是这幅样子，现在还是这幅样子。”

“Tony，吾友，帮我，帮我追回我的前夫，Loki”

Tony差点一口酒喷在面前的酒保脸上，“你花了半年时间还没追回他？真该让那些为你心动被你情伤的女孩子来看看她们的男神也有搞不定的对象。”

“Loki...他不一样”Thor双手盖住自己的脸，简直像是下一秒就要闷死自已一般。

Tony只能伸出手，顺着Thor的背安抚了几下，这下只能认认真真帮这家伙解决恋爱问题了。

“既然这样，那让我们回到原点看一下。当时你是怎么追求他的？”

“我没追过他啊...”

“那他是怎么追你的？”

“他也没追过我...只是突然有天和我表白了。”

Tony简直想把手上的酒杯直接砸这人头上，“所以你们像兄弟一样一起十五年，Loki突然对你一见钟情，然后对你告白了？”

被这么一说，Thor突然有点恍然大悟，以及同时而来的更深的愧疚感。

“Thor，你总该听过那句土味情话‘陪伴是最长情的告白'吧，可是既然你什么都没意识到，你为什么答应他？据我所知，还是你提出的求婚？”

“我当时没想那么多啊...Loki是我最好的朋友，我从小就看不得他伤心难过啊，我想起那些我拒绝过的女孩，每个人好像都哭得挺伤心的，我可不想让Loki伤心，又想了想反正在一起了我们做的事也不会有什么变化就答应了。至于求婚，我那时候真是想到Loki毕业了如果找了工作和更多人接触的话，和我在一起的时间就越来越少了，一恐慌就想出了这个主意...”

“你...”听完这段话Tony都要气绝了，“所以你是觉得把Loki留在身边安心了，就又可以去你的花花世界奋战了？Thor，世界上可没有哪对好朋友，为了不让对方伤心和保证对方和自己相处时间，就恋爱求婚的，你这分明是赤裸裸的占有欲啊...”

Thor举起双手阻止Tony继续说下去，他已经不想听这一箭一箭的批判了“停停停...你说的这些我都知道了，我当时把爱情和兄弟情混淆了，没有意识到我是这样爱着Loki，也没有意识到我伤害了他，所以这半年来我已经被自己谴责过千百回了，吾友你就别再插一刀了。我是真的想知道怎么样才能重新和Loki在一起...”

Tony叹了口气，真不应该和自己的酒友探讨什么深刻的情感问题。他想了想“Thor，你有看见过栗子吗？”

Thor都要怀疑他的酒友已经喝醉了“栗子，当然，吃过。”

“...我说的不是你吃的那个小小一颗的，而是树上掉下来的时候的栗子。”Tony打开手机“Friday，栗子的照片”。Tony把照片边举给Thor看，边说“Loki就像栗子一样，外面用密密麻麻的刺包裹住自己。像你这样不管不顾，一掌下去除了自己变得血淋淋以外不会有任何用处，Loki还能用更多的刺封闭自己。你要一点点，一点点把外面的刺拔掉，在Loki发现之前你已经触摸到...”

话还没说完Thor就激动地站了起来，拍了拍Tony的肩“太谢谢你了，吾友，但是如果你能把Loki比喻成荆棘中的玫瑰会更好”说完冲出了酒吧。

“喂，他是你的玫瑰，又不是我的玫瑰...”看来又有很久没法和他的酒友喝酒了。

第二天，Natasha被Thor叫到了办公室。她从昨天看到总裁的眼神就有不好的预感。

“Natasha，拜托你了，想办法帮我拿到Lo...Tom的住址”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Rose is beautiful，but more beautiful is the smell of it contains”by莎士比亚，“玫瑰虽美，更美的是她的香味”
> 
> 酒后驾车是内容需要，好孩子不要学~
> 
> 接下来就是大锤奋起直追啦，欢迎小天使们有任何感想可以给我留言评论，我会继续努力产粮的~


	9. Chapter 9

“Do not，for one repulse，give up the purpose that you resolved to effect”

Natasha正坐在第一次与Loki见面的那家咖啡馆，要不是总裁大人那一句“你总是有办法的”让她难以拒绝，她不会该死的现在在咖啡馆等着Loki出现并在脑中设计了一套又一套要到Loki家里地址的方法，每一套都和前面一套看上去一样行不通。总裁以为她是谁，特工吗？即便做记者的时候，也没这样需要套出别人私人信息的情况。

Loki如之前那次一样准时出现了，仍然是优雅地穿着衬衫和西裤。不禁让Natasha想起了前两天餐会上的Loki，向在场所有人都散发着看不见的磁场，吸引着在场的嘉宾与他交谈。连总裁也被他迷得神魂颠倒的不是吗？

“Tom，很高兴再次见到你，前两天的餐会收获匪浅不是吗？”

“那多亏了Natasha你的邀请，能和这么多优秀的作家、文学协会成员以及书商交谈非常愉快。”

Loki叫来了服务员，如上次一样点了个冰淇淋圣代，正当Natasha准备开口要一杯咖啡的时候，“你真的不考虑来一个冰淇淋圣代吗？”Loki问道。Natasha突然想出了一个好点子，推翻了之前自己所有的设想“那我也来一个吧。”Natasha并不如普通女生那般喜欢吃甜食，但是在这样的场合，甜食可比咖啡有用处不少。

“Tom，我看了你的新稿子的试读稿，不得不说完全不输给《生而为王》，甚至可以说在结构的流畅度上比《生而为王》更出色。如果保持这个水平，那么明年角逐一两个文学奖不成问题。而且...”

“小姐，先生，你们的冰淇淋圣代。”服务员打断了Natasha的话，Natasha顺势看到Loki已经拿起勺子，将圣代最上面的草莓送入口中。Natasha也就暂时放弃刚才的对话，认认真真吃起冰淇淋来。对自己来说有些太甜了，想不到Loki喜欢这么甜的甜食。

Natasha又重新开启了刚才的对话，在圣代减少到一半的量的时候，Natasha内心默默深吸了一口气，准备实行自己的计划。如果失败的话，那自己可能只有冒着被警察抓住或者更糟被Loki发现的风险，尾随Loki回家了。

Natasha站起身，拿着张纸巾慢慢前倾靠近Loki，感受到Loki瞬间紧绷的神经，Natasha说道“Tom，你头发上沾了点奶油”然后假装轻轻擦了擦Loki的头发，看着因为不习惯被人接触而脸颊微微泛红的Loki，瞬间觉得要是自家总裁追到他了那简直是有点可惜。Natasha装模作样的擦完后，准备退回座位。在Loki没有注意的瞬间，把冰淇淋圣代的杯子往自己坐的方向用力推了一下。

“啊......”有些融化的冰淇淋混合着果酱，全都流到了Natasha的衣服和裤子上。Natasha作出一副有些崩溃的样子“我还是去洗手间尽量洗洗吧......”

Natasha边用纸巾于事无补地擦着身上的污渍，边缓慢准备移动向洗手间。

“Natasha，恐怕这里的洗手间很难弄干净，如果你不介意的话，我家离得很近，你可以在我家洗漱一下啊。”怕Natasha担心有什么不妥，Loki又补了一句“我喜欢的是男人，所以你放心。”

成了！Natasha等的就是这句话，她知道Loki这样的绅士很难看着眼前的女性陷入困境，特别是某种程度上还是因为自己的原因。不过Loki说他喜欢男人，倒是事后可以告诉总裁，增加点他的信心。

“Tom你真是太好了，其实你喜欢女人我也不介意，我信任你。”

Loki有些微微地感动，好像在自己人生中被说信任的机会实在是太少。这也冲淡了有人进入他家这件让人稍显不快的事情。

Loki的家真的不远，走过两条街就到了。作为男性的房间还真是非常整洁了。除了沙发旁边堆着一叠书以外，没有任何乱糟糟的迹象，空气中也带着清新的花香。真是特别的男人呢...

Loki拿出了家里备用的毛巾和吹风机。“Natasha，你的衣服我拿去洗，我家有烘干机，很快就能干，这是我的T恤和裤子，都是洗干净的。当然如果你介意的话也可以在浴室等一等。”

“当然不介意，你这么周到”

Natasha默默将脏衣服扔在浴室门口的篮子里，Loki早就走进了卧室许久没有出来。Natasha打开花洒，虽然并不是准备认真洗个澡，但是纯粹好奇挤了点Loki使用的沐浴露，这沐浴露也和一般男性所用的不太一样，带着清爽的香味，这正是Loki身上若隐若现的味道。只是单纯冲洗了一下身体，Natasha很快关上花洒换上Loki的衣服，还真是一件T恤就看出了Loki修长的身形。等Natasha从浴室出来的时候，衣服已经拿去洗了。Loki正窝在沙发上看着书。

“你的书橱....嗯...很壮观”Natasha作为编辑看过很多各种作家家里堆满的书，但是Loki这个几乎占满起居室大部分空间的书橱仍然很有震撼力。

“大概只是因为拥有这么多书让我有安全感，书真是奇妙，自始至终不会背叛我。而且...书总是能带给我好运。”比如那次久远以前的相遇。“你可以随便拿来看，我想离烘干机完成烘干还有十几分钟。”

一个人特别是一个作家喜欢的书很大程度上能看出这个人的性格和文风。Loki书橱里几乎都是大部头的小说，偶尔会有一些散文集。而在小说里古典文学又占了很大一部分。让人意外地是爱情小说也很多。

“作为一个男性作家，Loki你读的爱情小说还真是不少。”

”至少爱情小说会以清晰的方式呈现整个爱情的脉络，也多少都能猜到爱情的走向。不像现实中的爱情，你永远不知道爱情会和你开什么样的玩笑。“Loki轻笑道。

Natasha想起了Loki离婚的事”所以...不愿意相信现实中的爱情吗？“

”不，我相信。只是不相信奇迹般地爱情会发生在我身上。“

”Loki，这难道不是爱情的奇妙之处吗？正如薛定谔的猫一样，你永远无法知道下一次尝试会带来怎样的结果。如果因为曾经的失败就不相信爱情的话，那未免太亏待自己能够变得精彩的人生了。“

Loki听完Natasha说完，若有所思地盯着Natasha看了一会儿，笑了笑继续埋头看起自己的书。总裁大人我可是努力帮你争取了，见Loki无意继续对话，Natasha转过身抽出了一本短篇小说集，坐在了沙发上。Loki贴心地推给了她一杯咖啡和一个糖罐。两个人再也没有说话，直到烘干机发出了结束的提醒音。

Natasha换了衣服与Loki道谢后，离开了Loki的家。

第二天，她将地址和路线图放在了Thor的桌上。

”Natasha你真是太神了，我开始考虑让你做一个编辑太委屈你的才能了。“

”总裁，如果你再这样使唤我，我估计真的会给你一封辞职信，然后去神盾局应聘。“

Thor哈哈大笑。愉快的把地址和路线图收了起来。

Natasha转身离开前对Thor说道”和总裁你分享一些小情报。Tom喜欢男人，目前离婚单身中，嗯...他有一些敏感，给你作为参考，加油！“Natasha不忘加上了加油的手势。

我当然知道Loki喜欢男人还是单身中，以及敏感地要死...等等！这女人是怎么知道我要追Loki的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Do not，for one repulse，give up the purpose that you resolved to effect”by莎士比亚 “不要因一次失败而放弃初心”
> 
> 真是喜欢惨了Loki和Natasha说话的氛围，如果不是他们妇联1站在对立面，一定可以成为好朋（gui）友（mi）。
> 
> 下一张开始就都是小甜饼啦...maybe...


	10. Chapter 10

Your sweet love is precious,I disdain one the switch with the emperor”

就在Loki难得在家里招待了自己的女性编辑一周后，Loki在邮箱里发现了一个信封，信封上没有落款，只是打印字体贴着Loki的地址和名字，谁会寄信给他？上一次在邮箱里发现邮件还是Bucky给他寄的请柬。Loki打开信封，映入眼帘的是两张古典音乐会的票子。这是Loki很喜欢的交响乐团，甚至在听说他们最近的演出时，第一时间上网参加了抽选。但是这个乐团实在是非常有人气，Loki记得自己应该是落选了啊……直到他打开了信封中票子以外的那张卡片时，终于知道了答案，连带着上周那位干练女编辑失态的原因都知道了。当然没有什么好责怪她的，拒绝自己的老板实在是很困难。

致我的至爱 Loki：

周六下午歌剧院前，我会在那里等你。如果你不想来，可以选择不来赴约，选择权在你。如果你不来也不用以任何形式联络我或者把票还给我。

Thor

这是玩什么老套的爱情游戏？这人是个傻子吗，这种套路不是应该只给一张票吗？这样我不就可以找另一个人去了吗？

Loki很难应付这样的邀请，他可以直接拒绝迎面而来的直球，但是对于这种不能直接拒绝的邀请很是无奈。Loki做不到熟视无睹，这就像自己放了鸽子一样，完全和Loki做一个优雅绅士的人生准则不符。自己当然可以打个电话说自己不去，但是Thor说了如果不赴约不需要回复，那自己特意拒绝又显得很矫情。更何况这是Loki最爱的古典乐团，不能否认自己的欲望叫嚣着前往赴约。

Loki不是没努力过，他愤愤地把整个信封扔进了沙发旁边的废纸篓。但是接下来无论做什么，都很难定下心来，隔三岔五要去废纸篓看一看，好像那个信封会突然消失一样。最后Loki很无奈地重新捡起了那个信封，一次又一次用手摩挲着date这个词。他和Thor从来没有一次真正意义上的约会，Thor总是说“今天有个球赛Loki你也来吧”“Loki我们出去吃个汉堡吧”和交往前没有任何差别，好吧，我投降，Loki这么想着收起了信封。

那个信誓旦旦说着绝不会和前任来往的Loki约会当天5点就醒了，简直像个要春游的孩子。他在纯色和条纹西装中犹豫了很久，又对于要配什么样的皮鞋烦恼了一阵子，终于一切都让自己觉得满意后，Loki提早两小时早早地出发了。

当然Loki不会傻到直接站在歌剧院门口等，一副我特别期待今天约会的样子。Loki找了个能看到歌剧院门口又距离稍远的露天咖啡馆坐下，以防万一还带上了墨镜。令他意外的是，没过半个小时Thor就出现在了歌剧院的门口。正如之前的餐会一样，Thor把自己打理得很好，即使从Loki的眼光来看这着装也能打个90分，虽然金发有点短，但是在正午的阳光下仍然闪耀地刺眼。他就这样站在歌剧院门口，饶有兴致地看着门口广场的上的各种人。

其实Thor根本不像表面上看的这般气定神闲，他当然害怕，害怕见到Loki第一句说什么，害怕Loki没来，害怕Loki带着别人从他身边默默走过，但是最坏也就是现在这样了不是吗？想到Loki真的来赴约的话，还真是抑制不住的期待呢…

真是反常，Loki今天第二次这么想。Thor是个非常急躁的人，以前一起出去吃饭遇到排队，Thor总是不停地走来走去，还不断看表。但是今天足足一个小时，Thor都只是愉快安静地等着，没有表现出一点点不耐烦。

离音乐会开始还有15分钟，Loki当然不能容忍在这样的音乐会上迟到。他最后喝光了杯中的茶，整理了一下自己的情绪，以免显得太过尖锐或者太过高兴。

“Thor ，久等了”

“Loki～我也刚来没多久”Thor用所有的理智压制自己上去给Loki一个大大拥抱的冲动，但是语尾上翘的尾音还是出卖了自己的激动。

“时间不早了，我们...进去吧”

“当然”

Thor真是太反常了，Loki今天第三次这么想。他既没像上次见面那样，委屈巴巴的说些矫情的话，又没有强硬地和自己发生肢体接触。Thor甚至和Loki留了一个安全距离，既能和Loki交谈又不会太近让Loki感到紧张。老天，Thor什么时候也开始学会矜持了。

Thor真得没有被谁偷换了灵魂么，这已经不是反常的问题了。曾经在Loki的强烈要求下，Thor也和Loki一起来观赏过古典音乐会，但是音乐会没开始多久，Loki就听到身边断断续续的呼噜声，随着音乐会进入高/潮，Thor的呼噜声也有愈演愈烈的趋势。Loki无法忘记周围人捂着嘴憋着笑的表情，所以Loki再也不愿意带Thor来古典音乐会了。要不是反常的事情一件接一件，Loki都没意识到Thor和他来古典音乐会约会这件事本身就够奇特了。但是今天Thor全场全神贯注，脸上时常浮现出被感动的表情。这到底是怎么回事，Loki实在是太在意这点，导致自己却久久无法集中于欣赏音乐中。

Loki不知道，为了这次约会Thor很认真的做了准备。他看了这个乐团所有演奏的影像资料和收录CD，他还靠着自己的人脉关系约了这个乐团的指挥共进了一次午餐，当然票也是这么来的。刚开始的时候，的确和Loki预想的那样，古典音乐没什么内容又不像摇滚乐那样能让人瞬间燃起热情，Thor实在是很难提起什么兴趣。但是在被乐团指挥点拨之后，Thor终于知道了古典乐的欣赏方法。

古典音乐需要的是想象，《致爱丽丝》让Thor想起微微扬起嘴角轻笑的Loki，《月光》让Thor想起低头拼命忍耐眼泪的Loki，《小夜曲》让Thor想起午后的阳光下看到一半的书静静摊开，而Loki趴着睡着了的睡颜，而《狂喜之诗》甚至让Thor想起了Loki情动时，扬起的后颈，潮红的脸上挂满了汗水。不不不...这首歌Thor是在家听的。现在Thor觉得再也没有比古典乐更美好的东西了。

整场演出结束后，比起Loki，反而是Thor更加沉浸在美妙的音乐中。

“Loki，这个乐团的演出真的是太棒了，怪不得如此有人气。管乐部分和弦乐部分的衔接简直是天衣无缝。那个长笛的独奏你觉得如何，那种通透感真是不是随随便便就能做到。哦，还有那个指挥，这么有激情又...”

“Thor，你什么时候喜欢上古典乐的？”Thor明明都是个很容易猜透的人，可是今天到底是怎么回事，Loki甚至有点想用力晃一晃Thor的身体来看看里面的灵魂到底怎么了。想想就有些生气的Loki，打断了兴奋的Thor。

“最近，为了你。”Thor并不在意Loki有些烦躁的语气。他愿意为了Loki而改变，你所心之向往全是我目之所及，为了你这全不是忍耐，所有的皆甘之如饴。

这句话顺利堵住了Loki的所有语言，体内温度不自觉的升高，瞬间攀上了脸颊和耳朵，变得绯红。这傻子什么时候开始会说这么没羞没躁的情话了？

“Loki，真是愉快的约会，如果你也觉得愉快真是太好了。我们就在这里说再见吧。下次再见。”

什么？没听错吧？这傻子就约我来看了一场音乐会就准备回去了？

“Thor...”Loki忍不住叫住他。

“Loki，需要我送你回家吗？我很乐意。”Thor当然看到Loki翠绿眼眸中的波澜，当然也希望共进个晚餐再去酒店约上一炮，但是要一点点地拨开那片荆棘林，绝不能因为外面稀疏的荆棘而忘记了里面层层密布的勾刺。

“哦...不用了，还是谢谢你的邀请。”Thor听到这句话，裂开嘴开心地笑着挥了挥手，留给了Loki一个背影。看着那个背影，Loki甚至试图伸出手抓住他，请求他再和自己多呆一点时间。自己到底是怎么了，不是说过不会再给他任何机会了吗？

Loki回到家，便倒在了床上，明明只是去听了个音乐会，现在Loki却感觉到全身的疲累。不出一会儿就进入了梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your sweet love is precious,I disdain one the switch with the emperor”by莎士比亚，你的爱有如珍宝，我不屑与帝王互换。
> 
> 可以和Thor一起发挥一下想象力，去听一下那几首古典乐。《致爱丽丝》和《月光》来自贝多芬，《小夜曲》来自舒伯特。《狂喜之诗》其实准确翻译为高/潮之诗来自斯克里亚宾。
> 
> 大锤情商上线，是不是很甜~


	11. Chapter 11

“Love is a sweet pain and sincere love never is a flat road”

Thor给周末的约会打了个满分，算是个不错的再开始。所以他从早上开始就把喜悦都写在了脸上，他还难的走出了总裁室，去出版社的角角落落都转了一圈，和所有遇见的员工打了招呼，这着实把年轻的小员工们吓得不轻。现在阿斯加德出版社上上下下全都知道今天总裁心情格外地好了。

Natasha看着总裁笑开了花，并走到自己面前的时候，不禁一阵恶寒往后退了三步。

“Natasha，我要怎么感谢你”Thor本来想给Natasha一个拥抱的，但是众目睽睽之下不太妥当，立刻换成了握手。看着总裁感觉都要唱着小调离开的时候，Natasha打开邮件，估摸着需不需要发个邮件慰问一下自己那位担当作者是不是身体不适，书的完成进度需不需要延后。就在这时，收件箱跳出了一封未读邮件。

 

Dear Natasha：  
很抱歉，Natasha。也许是遇到了创作的瓶颈期，或者是因为这两天身体不舒服，所以新小说的进度可能会往后拖延，我会尽快调整，对于给你造成的困扰真是抱歉。就让我下次多请你吃一次圣代吧。  
Tom  
Natasha会心一笑，马上回复到。

 

Dear Tom：  
当然没问题，你千万别勉强自己，小心腰部受伤。  
Natasha

Loki愣愣地看着编辑的邮件，谢谢她如此体贴，可是最后那句到底是什么意思，就这么盯着邮件5分钟后，Loki终于反应过来，犹如手机突然变得烫手一般，他把手机扔进了沙发厚厚的靠垫里，因为羞耻感而全身热得发烫。他蜷缩起双脚，将头深深埋进膝盖中。真是该死，Thor到底在出版社说了点什么会让自己的编辑误会。

其实在他决定去赴约的时候，他早已做好了看完音乐会后，和Thor两个人去吃个晚餐，然后被Thor强行留下说一些廉价的情话后滚个床单的结局（即使在两人结婚的时候，也少有性事，Loki认为Thor一定是更爱与女人来一场符合生理学的欢愉）。但是Thor那一天的所有表现都在他的计划之外，如果Thor如以往任何时候一样在他们的关系中愿意占据支配地位，强硬地把Loki拉在自己的轨道上的话，Loki那即使过了青春期仍然未有减少的叛逆欲可以轻而易举地把自己的心门关上，并在外面修筑一条护城河，而现在所有的叛逆欲都逆流转换成了渴求。他当然渴求Thor，Thor的身体，Thor的心灵，Thor的全部。就像曾经他把这种渴求装进牢固的铁箱，打上封条，埋进了深渊，但是Thor只是微微拨了一下手，所有的渴求都叫嚣着重新侵占了Loki的灵魂。

Loki根本无法静下心来写点什么，他满脑子都是那个撩了他二十年的Thor，他甚至想起了意识到自己是爱着Thor的那个时候，初中生的他第一次意识到这种爱时的恐惧感与现在如出一辙。难道要让Thor毁了自己的写作生涯吗？要让一个下一次不知道什么时候才会见面的人毁了自己现在的人生追求吗？可是解决方法是什么？是再一次封闭自己逃开他的所有视线还是坦然接受他和自己仍然还有未来？

Thor当然不会有这种烦恼，世界上有人会把面前的希望碾碎，归于血淋淋的黑暗，就会有人愿意创造希望，让黑暗无处遁形。Thor今天心情好到愿意在下班后回去看一看自己的父母。在Thor坚持高中毕业后就卖掉自己家的书店，创业开一家出版社的时候，父子两人为了这事几乎天天吵架，Thor就索性搬了出去。虽然后来父亲还是把书店的产权证明寄了给他，并留下了一句“随便你，破产也别来找我们”，但是随着他和Loki的结婚，他和父亲的关系又再一次陷入了僵局。

”Thor，我的儿子。“Frigga在门口紧紧拥住了Thor，她和Thor虽然经常会通个电话或是互相在Facebook上留言，但是也有一年多没见到自己的独子了。

”妈妈，你还是这么漂亮“这是句实话，Frigga在同龄人中像是被时间遗忘了一般光彩照人。

”要不是我能确认你是我独一无二的儿子，我都要以为你是什么为了给我这个老人推销点稀奇古怪的产品的推销员了。Loki呢？“

”他...嗯...不太舒服“Thor没有和父母说过离婚的事，他才不想看到父亲好似宣布胜利一样的神情，而且让他自己承认这点真是太难了，说起离婚这个词，他觉得他自己就像被鞭刑了一次一样。

”是吗？“Frigga像是轻声呢喃一般，注视着Thor，但是很快她转身走进了厨房。

Thor很害怕母亲的注视，小时候无论撒了什么谎，几乎都会在母亲的注视下缴械投降，然后在自己坦白的时候，一副早已了然于心的表情。

”你父亲出去和别人打牌了，不在家里。“Frigga端来了饼干和红茶，看到Thor正小心翼翼地向里屋张望，”所以我想我们母子俩可以说说话，谈一下心。你和Loki吵架了？“

果然母亲是这样的眼神”嗯...算是吧...“

"因为什么？"

是啊，到底是为了什么呢”可能是爱与被爱“

”你们两个生命的大部分时间都在一起，这使爱的界限变得如此模糊。但是爱情，是所有爱中最炽烈的一种，它会直接灼烧你们的灵魂。只不过Loki永远是你们两个中聪慧的那一个，较早发现了它而已。“

”母亲，你说的是发现？而不是爱上？“

”当然，你果然忘记了想要开一家出版社的原因。这事可不能让你父亲知道，否则肯定把他气得不轻。我清楚地记得，在你和Loki10岁的时候，有一天你们在书店里玩耍，Loki说整个书店里的书他都看过了，真希望他能第一时间看到世界上所有的书。然后Thor你许诺他，你会开一家世界最大的出版社，让他能够最快看到世界上所有的书。“

是了...他渐渐忘记了想要开一家出版社的初衷，到最后只记得无论如何想要开一家出版社的心愿。原来...原来...在这么久远的过去，他的灵魂已经被Loki灼烧的一点不剩。

”放心，母亲。Loki不会生气太久的。毕竟，我们唯彼此不可。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is a sweet pain and sincere love never is a flat road””by莎士比亚 ”爱是一种甜蜜的痛苦，真诚的爱情用不是一条平坦的道路“
> 
> 本来想写两人第二次约会的，写着写着就来不及写了~那就留给下次的小甜饼把。


	12. Chapter 12

”True love cannot be expressed in words，loyalty behaviour is the best explanation”

两周后，Loki终于等到了他的,两张话剧的票子和上次如出一辙的卡片。Thor到底在搞什么鬼，是要和他一起收集各种娱乐活动的票根吗？但是，当然，这次Loki并没有纠结于去或不去，鬼知道他每天都要去邮箱查看四次，可他明明知道邮递员一天只会来两次，这两周他几乎没在他的作品上有任何进展，倒不是说完全没写，只是写得那些也都进了废纸篓。而现在，他把Thor的邀请放进了柜子后，居然可以安安静静重开他的创作了。

安心感让他可以全神贯注在写作上，Loki写得飞快，甚至可以赶上这两周所拖拉下来的进度。他喜悦但是也害怕着，他怕与Thor见面后又会陷入那种...好吧...承认吧...那种欲求不满中。

约会那天，Loki与第一次一样，一切都早早准备好，早早来到了约会地点。和上次比起来，这次的话剧规模要小得多，Loki没有听过这个剧团以及要表演的剧目，看来是个新兴的小剧团。就连表演场所也不过是个能容纳6、70人可以站着边吃边看的小剧场。“勘探”过了地形，Loki准备转身找个咖啡馆，再像上一次一样等到时间将近再出现。

“Loki！”

Loki愣住了，是环绕他梦中的声音。但是，现在，他僵硬地转过身，看到了这个眼睛笑得眯成了一条线，略高于自己的金毛犬。

“Thor，我可不是提早来了这里，只是正好路过...对，在这附近有别的事，正巧...”

“当然，我们的票子上写了晚上7点，你不可能在5点就等在这里。但是既然你来了，不如我们去喝杯咖啡吧”Thor也比自己预想地稍早出了门，现在他要感谢命运的这个决定，让他多了和Loki相处的两个小时。

“好吧”虽然Thor再一次打乱了他原有的所有计划，但是他要感谢Thor没有戳穿他，以及邀请他喝个咖啡。

两人随便找了附近的咖啡馆，Thor点了两杯茶，又为Loki多点了一块蛋糕。Loki看着这样的Thor，仍然觉得有些不真实，Thor几乎在以他所能来考虑自己的方方面面，即使不能说面面俱到，但是也已经够好了，而且也看不出半点Thor在忍耐的情绪，他看上去这么愉快。

Thor想起上一次和Loki来咖啡馆真是太惨了，不论是注定离婚的结局还是自己试图挽回但是什么都说不上来的傻样，比起那时候，现在的两人更像是刚交往不久的情侣，不禁咧开了嘴。

“Thor，你这样看上去实在...有点猥琐...”

发现Loki正盯着自己看，Thor收起了没控制好的表情，不好意思地挠了挠头。“我们来聊一聊你的新书如何，Natasha给我看了试读稿。”

“哦，那从阿斯加德总裁来看，我这个小作者写得如何？”

“Loki，你可不是什么小作者。你的第二本小说肯定会夺取当年的销售冠军。说真的，看了你的小说，都快相信那些事真的发生在我们现实中的某个历史节点，所以《生而为王》中那个可悲的君王还会出现吗？”

“It varies from moment to moment.如果你作为读者最好不要问我，如果作为出版社的质量把控者，那我只能说他会在他该出现的时候出现，但也许他自己都不知道，毕竟他是一个如此可悲的人。”不知为什么，他突然想起Natasha与他进行的爱情讨论。

“那他会有爱情吗？”

怎么这问题真的来了“我写的并不是爱情小说。”

“可是是个人都会有爱情，也许这位可悲的君王有了爱情，就会发现一些比王座更迷人的东西，比起’生而为王‘，’生而为人‘更重要不是吗？”

这倒是个不错的书名。

“Loki，和你上一次约会之后我回了一趟父母家，确切说我只见到了母亲，你知道的，她一直都很喜欢你。我觉得我实在太糟糕了，居然忘记了我为什么要开一家出版社的原因，而我的母亲都记得，那是因为你，我当时许诺你要让你看到世界上所有的书。”

Loki有些愕然，他怔怔地抬起头，大概真的有这么一回事，在那个承诺还是如此廉价又珍贵的童年时代，在连他这个被承诺者都不记得的时候，Thor默默为他完成了这个许诺。

真是该死...眼泪不受控制地落了下来，Loki想从口袋里找出手帕，对面的Thor却冲到他身边，一边安抚地拍着Loki的后背，一边将手帕递给Loki，“Loki，对不起，我...我不是想要说我自己有什么...只是，想说...”显然Thor没有料到Loki会突然这么激动，自己说话也紧张地有点结结巴巴“我...只是想说我爱你。”

Loki觉得自己真是太丢脸了，在公众场合，在Thor面前，随随便便就这样哭了起来，他试图平复自己的情绪。“傻瓜，出版社不能让我看到世界上所有的书。”因为哭泣，说话带着嗡嗡的鼻音，而绿色的眼眸中闪动着水汽。

这简直让Thor想亲上去，但是他很清楚Loki需要的并不是一个吻。

他轻轻环住Loki的肩，“但现在它可以让你出自己的书。”

Loki低下头笑了，他又用Thor递给他的手帕摁了摁自己的脸，然后把手帕塞进了口袋，“下次还给你”

“当然可以”下次这个词真是很动听，Thor再次拍了拍Loki的背，示意Loki也许差不多该走了，而他又很自然地与Loki拉开了一点距离。两个人都再也没有提起这段意外的小插曲。

两人在剧场坐下后，Loki点了份色拉和一杯Mojito，Thor点了一份炸鸡和一个汉堡，又坚持多点了份通心粉给Loki，说如果Loki不要吃可以给自己，外加了一杯可乐。

“可乐？在这里你不点酒？”

“Loki，我现在不会自己选择酒精饮料，你知道的，这对我控制自己没任何好处。”

“这倒是明智之举”Loki假装低头专心吃着附赠的花生，忽略了再一次微微发酸的鼻子。

舞台剧本身不算特别有趣，演员们倒是表现得很有张力，硬是把这有些干巴巴的剧本演得还算是能坚持看完。

“这舞台剧怎么样？”

“演员倒是不错...但是这剧本，没啥新意。”

“我们去见一见这剧团的负责人吧。”Thor不容分说，牵起了Loki的手，走向了舞台的后台。

Loki真的是无法预料Thor，前一秒还在和他保持安全距离，后一秒就自然地牵起了他的手。他总觉得他正在和Thor一起做过山车，被甩的晕头转向，但是转身看到Thor又觉得十分安心。

“Tom，这是 Kevin Feige，这个剧团的负责人。”

“Kevin，这是Tom，你知道的，就是你最近一直念叨的《生而为王》的作者。”

Kevin看到Loki后激动地握住了他的双手，半晌第一句话是

“Tom，你愿意为我们剧团写个剧本吗？Thor说你学生时代也给学校剧团写过剧本。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”True love cannot be expressed in words，loyalty behaviour is the best explanation”by莎士比亚，“真爱无法用言语表达，行为才是衷心的最好说明。”
> 
> “It varies from moment to moment.”来自雷神3，Loki对班纳的回答。
> 
> 致敬Kevin Feige，谢谢他让抖森和洛基能够互相成就彼此。
> 
> Loki说过山车那段借鉴了糖豆说他和海总的采访。


	13. Chapter 13

“Love hidden harder than felony murder；Love night with the noon sun”

Loki看向站在身边的Thor，他碧蓝的眼眸中闪着星光，对自己眨了眨眼，这一切毫无疑问都是Thor安排的。

“当然，荣幸之至。既然这样，我想了解一下你们剧团的组成、偏好和至今演出过的剧本。”两人随即在桌子上铺开了各种资料，热络的聊了起来。Thor出去吧台多要了杯可乐，又回到他们旁边的桌上。Loki和Kevin已经拿出了纸和笔，不时在纸上写写画画。

Thor看到Loki的眼中有燃烧的火光。Thor没有看到过这样的Loki，哦不，有一次，那次他被拉来演Loki的舞台剧，Loki演他弟弟的那次，不过当时他以为那是角色眼中的火焰而非Loki本人。Loki的温度长久以来对于Thor来说都是山间泉水的温度，手微微探进去总是有点微凉，原来Loki也会像地下泉脉一样蒸腾着热气喷出地表。如果看到过Loki这样的神情，他可能不会建议Loki毕业后在家做一个家庭主夫。哦不，他也许更该让他做一个家庭主夫，把他关在自己的金丝鸟笼中，每一天每一天只有Thor一个人可以把他拥进怀里。

Loki和Kevin的笑声打断了Thor的思绪，Thor惊觉自己的可怕想法，他当然不会让这种想法变成事实，他正在学会尊重Loki，学会爱Loki。

两人聊了很久，直到墙上的钟打了12点的报时。

“我想我们今天该结束了，Tom，期待你为我们剧团带来的新生”Kevin丝毫没有显露出疲态，边收拾桌上的东西，边和Loki、Thor挥了挥手。

“Loki，这个时间地下铁已经没了，我开车送你回去吧，安全点”

这人是觉得自己是半夜会被拐跑的小姑娘吗？虽然心里这么想，但是Loki嘴上只是说了声“嗯，谢谢”

秋天的深夜寒意侵人，Thor脱下自己的呢绒外套披在了Loki单薄的西装外面，Loki微微抬起头露出抗拒的表情，想要把衣服还给Thor。

Thor一边展示他那傲人的二头肌，一边紧紧摁住Loki身上的衣服“去停车场这点路，我的肌肉扛得住。”Loki无奈地解下自己的丝绒围巾挂在了Thor的脖子上，“我只记得上次有人说这话之后，发烧烧了一个礼拜需要我照顾，这样就扯平了。”Thor不好意思地挠了挠头，圈紧了这条带着Loki温度的围巾。

坐进车后，Loki才开始觉得紧张起来，明明是熟悉的车内，但他已经很久没有和Thor两个人在这样的狭小空间里独处了。他决定打破沉默。

“所以是你推荐的我？”

“不算是，我只是把你的书放在了他桌上，然后告诉他你写过剧本。”

“谢谢。”谢谢你今天所做的一切。

“我只是想你会怀念大学那段时光，Kevin算是个不错的合伙人。他是大剧团出来的。”

“的确是有些怀念。”可能也包括和你在一起的时光。

Loki突然又有些不太想继续和Thor的对话了，为什么这些对话好像都暗示了自己是迷恋着Thor这件事实，真是让人懊恼。他不再和Thor搭话，转向车外的黑幕中。Thor见Loki这样，也就安静的专注驾驶了。

车停在Loki家门口，Loki刚准备推门下车。

“我能借一下洗手间吗？”

“嗯…当然。”

Thor简直闪电般给车熄火拔出了车钥匙，咧着嘴关上了车门跟上Loki，现在Loki都要怀疑这人肯定有什么预谋。现在说不行还来得及吗？

Thor简直兴致勃勃地张望着Loki的起居室和与之相连的开放式厨房，还深吸了一口气，用鼻子嗅着房内的味道。

“这里不是游乐场，洗手间那边请”明明是自己的家，Loki却自然站到了厨房料理台后面，和Thor拉开一定距离。而Thor却转身隔着料理台，对Loki说道“Loki，我有些话想和你说。”

好了…果然让Thor进家门是个错误。可能自己所做的所有错误决定都和Thor有关…

“Loki，我知道我犯了一个很严重的错误，当时我没意识到我有多爱你。离婚使我看清了这个真相，我现在很清楚的知道我很爱你，占满整个心的那种爱。这只是我的表白，你不需要做什么。如果你希望回复或者拒绝我，一周、一个月、一年甚至十年后都可以，或者你永远不回复我也不会改变我对你的爱。谢谢你的洗手间，晚安。”

Loki假装低头用嘴唇摩挲着水杯，没有回答Thor，但是他像是听见又像是没听见一样，似是而非的点了点头。Thor笑了笑与Loki挥了挥手，关上了Loki的家门。

Thor的这一番话让Loki成功失眠了，Loki在怕什么，连他自己都说不清楚。曾经他以为他对Thor的这份感情只要藏在自己心里，和Thor做一辈子的朋友就好。可是他们交往了，他们结婚了，他当然希望要得更多。他每天在Thor是否爱他中反复纠结，与其说他是被Thor的不重视给打败的，倒不如说他是被自己的嫉妒和占有欲给打败的。本来他可以好好和Thor谈一谈，但是他仍然恐惧得想逃离，就像一直被滚烫的水往身上泼一样。可是现在Thor说爱他，甚至可以一直一直爱他，他只不过是做个选择，是否跨出自己的一只脚。

Loki一早顶着深深地黑眼圈摁响了Bucky家的门铃。Bucky的新家Loki还是第一次来，加上整个人神志恍惚，甚至走过了Bucky新家3次才注意到。

Bucky迷蒙着眼看清门外的人的时候，就觉得Thor和Loki干嘛要离婚，这两人在打扰别人清梦这点上简直是绝配啊。但区别就是对于Thor，Bucky可以给他一拳，对于Loki，Bucky只能给他杯咖啡。

“你的新家真是不错啊，你的医生老公看来赚的不少啊。只是这装修风格太老旧了，怎么有种三四十年前的风格。”

“Steve拿出所有存款买的这房子。你不是喜欢复古么，这就是复古啊。”

“复制100年前的叫复古，你这叫老土。”

“那你出去呗，别进来就好了。”

Loki把顶着黑眼圈和刚刚揉了揉的水汪汪的眼睛凑到Bucky面前“你见色忘友，你的良心不会痛吗？”

“因为你没良心，所以我把良心捐给你了，痛也应该是你痛？“

Loki哼了一声，打量着房子”那你那位模范爱人呢？“

”他昨天去非洲支援了，这几个月都不回来。“

”这么快？蜜月刚过？你不会想他吗？或者...不会担心他吗，担心他有生命危险或者..出轨？“

Bucky刚想顶回去，却隐隐觉得Loki有哪里不太对。他认真想了想这个问题，”对于第一个问题，我当然会想他，非常想，但是只要我等在这里，他就会回来。至于第二个问题，他说过‘I'm with you till the end of the line‘，所以没什么好怕的。“

“如果Thor也这么会说情话就好了。”

“原来如此，果然你一早上顶着黑眼圈来找我是因为Thor，说吧，怎么了。”

终于Loki有机会把这一切都倒出来了，他从他们再次相遇，到两次约会，到昨晚的告白全部告诉了他的亲友。

“Bucky，我不知道要不要接受。”

“那...不如给他一个考验，用你擅长的领域。他通过就给他机会，不通过就再也不想。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love hidden harder than felony murder；Love night with the noon sun”by莎士比亚“哎比杀人罪更难隐藏，爱情的黑夜有正午的阳光”，好喜欢这句话，就像锤基女孩总能在他们的眼神中读到爱一样。
> 
> 如果锤基能有盾冬一样的相处方式就好了，不过这也就不是锤基了.....


	14. Chapter 14

“My Love is strengthened,though more weak in seeming;I love not less,though less the show appear.”

“那...不如给他一个考验，用你擅长的领域。他通过就给他机会，不通过就再也不想。”

Loki 回到家后，脑中一直回想着Bucky的这句话，这的确是一个好主意，但是无论他怎么反复咀嚼他也没想出一个好答案。他倒在沙发上，把自己深深地埋在靠垫中间，那是他最喜欢的小憩方式。他想他需要一个睡眠才能好好想一想这个问题，也许真的是因为昨天一晚没睡，或者是Bucky的这个建议让他有了安心感，Loki很快睡着了。

这是哪里？梦中吗？

Loki环顾四周，一个四面都是透明玻璃的房间，却哪里都没有门，Loki抬起头，天顶也是透明的，能看到黑色的夜幕布满的星光，那些星光并不是通常的亮白色，而是五彩斑斓的。奇怪，梦里会有颜色吗？Loki将视线收回房间内，房间内什么都没有，但是地板上躺着一本书，一本厚书，既然没有可以离开房间的方法，那不如看看这本书吧。Loki很随意的坐到地上，翻开了那本书，但是翻着翻着，翻着翻着，他觉得这书在灼烧他的眼睛，使他眼睛发酸发痛，逼得他不停落下了泪水。

“Loki，你在哭吗？”这是谁的声音？Thor吗？

泪水朦胧让他看不清眼前的人，只有模模糊糊的金黄色在眼前晃动。

“别哭了，我在这里。一直在。”眼前的人轻轻在自己的眼睑上落下了深深地吻，那个吻如此温暖，Loki想要伸出手留住这个吻，却抓到了一团空气。Loki瞬间惊醒了，他仍然在他的卧室里，抬头只能看到天花板。Loki起身摸摸身边的靠枕居然真的湿了一片。

天色已经暗了下来，Loki扭开沙发旁的拼花玻璃台灯，走到厨房给自己泡了杯咖啡。那个梦到底是什么？那本书又是什么？自己擅长的领域...读书和写作。的确，扔给Thor一本书对他来说算是一个考验，Thor从来不是一个特别喜欢看书的人，自己还曾嘲笑过他作为一个开出版社的不喜欢看书，迟早要破产。但是意义在哪里？不可能随随便便丢给Thor一本书就可以让自己欢喜地接受Thor的告白。Loki走到自己的书架前，手指轻轻在每一本书名前划过，终于他的手指停在了一本书上，摩挲着书名的手指也变得发烫。

Loki从书架中抽出了这本书—《百年孤独》，他记得Thor不回家的那些夜晚，他是靠这本书打发时间的，那些日子他根本无法入睡，他想找一本有助于入眠的书，更何况这书名真是和自己太契合了不是吗？

但是单纯给Thor一本冗长乏味的书（从Thor的角度来说）没有意义，Loki抽出张信纸，坐在书桌前写了起来，越写他越觉得鼻子发酸，怎么觉得自己在和Thor再会之后，泪腺就有渐渐崩坏的趋势，连在梦里都哭哭啼啼的，他赶紧收了笔，用可撕的胶纸贴在了书的倒数第三页的空白纸上（以免Thor不小心翻到了最后一页），如果Thor好好看完了这本书并且能够回答他所有的问题，他就原谅Thor，也原谅自己。

Loki本想在三周后的约会上把这本书交给Thor的，但是约会邀请却提早在周末就来了，比前两次早了一周，这一次Thor邀请他去天文星象馆观星并共进晚餐。邀请信上说，“我来接你，13:30在你家门口见。“Loki真是庆幸Thor照顾到了自己在需不需要提前出门这件事上的烦恼，Thor的确是在改变，以肉眼可见的速度，只是自己还没有准备好，还没有十足的把握。

即使在家里等，Loki也早早地准备妥当了，他平时几乎不带包出门，但是今天他好好确认了那本书躺在他的包里。Thor准时出现在了他家门口，Loki钻进车厢的时候犹豫着第一句要说什么，毕竟上一次两个人最后的对话结束于自己的一个模模糊糊的”嗯“。

”Loki，你真该多穿一点，都快冬天了。“

Thor倒是像是完完全全不记得上次的对话一样，自然地就打开了话题。

”我带了件风衣“Loki指指自己的包，这完全是他为了遮掩包里空空荡荡的只有本书，而顺手抓了挂在门口的风衣，”所以我们要去看星星？这么浪漫的事，你以前带女生来玩过吗？“

糟了...这问题听上去就像是自己在故意刁难Thor一样，他本来只是有些好奇Thor怎么会想到天文星象这种颇文艺的地方。

”不...没有，和你谈恋爱前我想不到带女生来这种地方，和你谈恋爱后...我只会和她们上/床。我很抱歉，Loki。“Thor有些犹豫，他当然不想提起自己那些不珍惜Loki的时光。

”我没别的意思，你不用感到抱歉，只是星象馆这样的地方和你不怎么搭调“Loki并不想停留在刚才的话题上，所以笑着挪揄了一下Thor。

”是不怎么搭，但是我总觉得能在你的眼中看到万千星辰，所以总觉得应该和你去看一下。“

Thor的改变真不应该包括突然开始会说情话的技能，Loki都觉得这哪里是秋天的温度，简直穿个短袖T恤出门都不会冷了。说到星辰，Loki想起了那个梦”我倒是刚梦见过满天的星星，彩色的。“

”那一定很美，可惜我们今天去看的都只不过是普通的星星。“

”的确很美，但是哪里都应该看不到彩色的星星，又不是小孩子的童话世界，更何况你现在晚上抬头都看不到什么星星了，普通的星星就挺美的。“

“穿越银河的爱恋”两人站在了天文星象馆的门口，盯着今天的主题。周围几乎都是情侣，当然也不乏同性情侣，但这才更让Loki觉得难堪，他和Thor现在算什么？也许勉勉强强算是个普通朋友吧。这次Loki是真的有些生气，他回头瞪着Thor，想让他解释一下。

“Loki...我真的不知道还有主题...如果我知道，我会换一个的”Thor努力解释道。

“哼”Loki白了Thor一眼，自顾自先走进了场馆里。Thor·计划通·在Loki安全距离反复横跳·Odinson如果有尾巴，这时应该甩个不停了，只要Loki没有掉头走人那基本就等于他不讨厌还有点儿喜欢。

Thor跟着Loki选择了后排的两个单人椅坐下，虽然Thor很想和Loki两人尝试那种双人沙发，但是他对上Loki已经想要杀人的眼神后， 乖乖坐在了单人躺椅上。整个场馆渐渐暗了下来：

“秋天对星星来说也许是比较寂寞的季节，但是仍然有许多美丽的星星描绘着浪漫的故事。大家往右边看，那里是飞马座，而往左边去一点有三个紧挨着的星座是仙女座、仙后座和英仙座。传说中，宙斯之子柏尔修斯打败美杜莎，骑着从美杜莎身体里跳出的飞马，救下了公主安德洛墨达，和她相爱并结了婚。两人和安德洛墨达的母亲一起升上了星空，成为了星座。看，他们总是紧紧挨着彼此。

...

宇宙中大大小小的星球数以亿计，星球诞生又毁灭，而相爱之人能够相遇，这个概率如此微小却又让人感人”旁白说到这里，Loki感觉到Thor那带着层薄茧的手紧紧握住了自己的手，可是Loki刚想用力抽走的时候，Thor又收回了手，黑暗中Thor大概看不清Loki狠狠地瞪了他一下，也看不清Loki的左手摸上了被Thor握过的右手。

灯光渐渐亮起，对光线一向敏感的Loki眯起了双眼。Thor走到他身边，将手放在了Loki的眼睛上方，想为他挡掉一些光线。Thor俯下身在Loki耳边说道“我真想化作星空，用无数双眼睛望着你。”

“Enough！”Loki拍掉Thor的手，他觉得自己简直像火柴一样，只要Thor的情话就能点燃。可是同时，这些情话又总是让他想到那些被Thor哄过的女孩子，她们也许同样一字不落的照单全收了这些甜言蜜语。

两人从天文星象馆出来后，Thor挑了家明亮的休闲餐厅共进晚餐。刚点完单，Loki就一改刚才对Thor爱理不理的样子，嘴角上翘划出一个弧度。

“Thor，和我玩个游戏吧，如果我赢了，你必须答应我一个要求。”

“Loki，你不玩游戏我也会答应你的所有要求。”

“那多么无趣，况且我可不想白白欠你什么。”

“好，我们玩。”

“这是一枚硬币，我们各选一面，转动后在上为赢。”

“这么简单？”

“嗯，这么简单，你先选吧。”

Thor当然不知道无论他选哪面都会输，Loki偷偷准备了两枚都是同样一面的硬币。在转动的瞬间，Loki就偷偷换掉了那枚硬币。

“是我赢了，Thor”即使是自己的小伎俩，Loki仍然很高兴，谁让自己的笔名是“The God of Mischief”呢~Loki拿出那本百年孤独，

“Thor，我的要求就是你看完这本《百年孤独》，我会给你一个答案。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My Love is strengthened,though more weak in seeming;I love not less,though less the show appear.”by莎士比亚 我的爱如此热烈却又难以察觉，我如此爱你只是不行于色
> 
> “我真想化作星空，用无数双眼睛望着你。”by柏拉图
> 
> 小甜饼大家真的走过路过不来看一下咩~
> 
> 估计还有两章完结~


	15. Chapter 15

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and,more temperate."

Thor带着这本沉甸甸的《百年孤独》回家的时候，还是觉得读完这本书就能换到Loki的回答，简直是太便宜了，他迫不及待洗完澡躺在床上就翻开了这本书。但是，当太阳顺着窗帘溜进卧室，Thor伸了个懒腰拍掉了床头的闹钟，却发现昨天晚上翻开的书还在第一页的时候，他才发现他把这个任务想得太容易了。那可是Loki给他设置的题目，怎么可能轻易就能完成...

但这时候的Thor仍然觉得这只不过是前一天和Loki约会导致神经高度兴奋后瞬间放松的后遗症，他虽然不是个爱看书的人，但是从小到大靠着考试前死命啃书以及Loki帮忙整理的要点，他也总能稳稳地挤进班级前五。这让他向来都是老师们眼中有些头疼但是又喜欢的不行的调皮优等生。但是在他这一周每天工作后窝在床上想看一看这本书，每次换来的都是一个好梦的时候，他终于意识到了问题的严重性。他上网搜索了一下这本书，想知道个故事梗概再开始读，却发现网上首页的条目全部都是“助眠神器《百年孤独》”。Loki为什么会读这样一本书？Thor决定去找自己出版社最靠谱的女编辑咨询一下。

“Natasha，你觉得《百年孤独》这本书怎么样？”

“'这么无聊的书，就送给其他出版社出版好了，真搞不懂这样的书怎么能获得诺贝尔奖'，老板，这是《百年孤独》原出版版权到期需要再选择出版社的时候，你说的话。”

“我...觉得...我现在需要读一读这本书。”Thor一脸尴尬地看着面前两手抱臂，不屑地想甩几个白眼给自己老板的编辑。

“那你保重，说实话我认为这书不适合你。而且它现在早就被签了新的10年版权，对老板你来说也没什么商业价值了。”

看着总裁垂头丧气离开的时候，Natasha差点就想打开邮件问一问自己那位当红作家，是不是最近喜欢上了《百年孤独》这本书，但当她听说总裁大人直接向董事会提请了三个月长假的时候，Natasha甚至觉得连问的必要都没了。这是总裁离婚半年多以来第一次请假，甚至是有史以来第一次请了如此长的假期，看来总裁是想认真谈一谈恋爱了。

Thor意识到如果不把百分百的精力都花在读这本书上的话，也许真的永远无法重新得到Loki了。他把自己关在书房，倒了满满一壶咖啡放在手边，拿出当时设立出版社时候的认真劲，打开了这本书。但是即使是花费所有的精力，这本书仍然不是一个这么容易对付的对手，Thor发现自己看了50多页都没怎么记住出场人物和他们之间关系的时候，他想他需要换一种方法。Thor抽过一张纸，把所有看到的姓名都记了下来，并渐渐给他们贴上各种标签，给他们绘制了关系图。这是Loki教他的，在那些他所不擅长的文科考试中，甚至Thor还把这些用到了创业时期拓宽人脉上。

Loki丝毫不比Thor少一点烦恼，他已经将近一个月没有收到Thor的邀请了。难道是Thor觉得那本书实在是太难决定放弃他了吗？Loki惊觉自己是多么狡猾自私自利的家伙，他一边贪求着与Thor在一起的温暖，一边又希望Thor被他的难题难住。Loki觉得自己要被溺死在自己的自我否定、不安和对Thor的渴望中了。好在Bucky趁着大胸金毛医生不在身边，三天两头把Loki叫出来缓解了Loki的焦虑，不至于让Loki一个冲动就打电话给Thor说我不玩这个游戏了。

两个多月，终于Thor读到了小说的最后一章，虽然小说本身已经变得足够吸引Thor了，但是Thor仍然不明白Loki把这本书扔给他的意义在哪里，直到他看到了那张有着Loki手写花体字的纸。

正因为当初对未来做了太多的憧憬，所以对现在的自己尤其失望。生命中曾经有过的所有灿烂，终究都需要用寂寞来偿还。

Thor，我曾经以为我只会默默在你身背后凝视你的背影，直到你接受了我的告白，那时候我以为这就是我幸福的全部，其实不是...我从来没有责怪你，只是我真正想要的是你能够幸福。

如果我是一个女人，如果我不曾向你告白，如果我能变得更优秀来站在你的身边，是不是你会变得更幸福？

孤独才是我唯一的出口。

Thor读了一遍又一遍，他终于明白了Loki为什么会把这本书给他，Loki为什么会伤心地离去，正如书中布恩蒂亚家族中那些男性孤独的灵魂一样，Loki在这段感情中永远孤独又浓烈的爱着自己，而自己却自以为是的给了爱的承诺。现在他知道了答案，这一次不会再一样了。

Loki终于在信箱里看到了一封新的的,约会地点是限时公开的摩天轮，每一个乘坐舱都是一个独立的供两人就餐的用餐空间，餐点由米其林厨师监制，比伦敦眼更大，运转速度也比伦敦眼更慢，一圈恰巧等于一次用餐时间（3小时），即使等待坐上乘坐舱的时间异常漫长，预约仍然被瞬间抢完。

所以Thor是找到答案了吗？如果Thor没有找到，在这样的密闭空间里，他甚至不能逃走，这难免让Loki刚刚拿到邀请时的兴奋变得犹犹豫豫。

当天下午，Thor仍然按照约定时间出现在了Loki的家门口。天哪，因为餐厅的dress code，Loki比任何一次约会看上去更优雅更迷人，但当Loki坐进车厢的时候，Thor又觉得Loki比任何一次约会更拘谨更紧张。没关系，很快，他会让Loki知道自己的答案。

当他们站在摩天轮前等待进舱的时候，Thor终于打破了今天的沉默。

“这摩天轮真是有够壮观的。”

“你是怎么搞到预约的？”

“还是动用了点人脉关系的。”

“这就是钱和权力让人疯狂的原因。”

两人似是在等待地表下即将涌出的火焰泥浆前的最后平静一样，说着些不痛不痒的话题。

终于在经过漫长的等待后，两人坐上了摩天轮，如果单纯说硬件条件的话，这的确会成为一段浪漫的旅程。乘坐舱中间的桌子上铺着整洁的白布，桌子中间的玻璃瓶中有一只盛放的玫瑰，两边是棕色皮质的沙发，在侍者把事先预约的酒和食物都悉数端到了桌边的小推车后，乘坐舱关上启动了。

Thor从冰桶中取出了2007年份的霞多丽，这是Loki最喜欢的葡萄酒。Thor起身为Loki斟上一杯。“我们需要干杯吗？”

“为了什么？”

“为了幸福。”

“好吧，为了幸福。”

Thor看着Loki轻轻抿酒的嘴唇咽了咽口水，觉得口中干燥的他一口气把杯中的酒喝完了。

当观览车上升到四分之一以上后，Thor瞄了瞄Loki就快吃完的主食，他想，时机到了。Thor轻轻放下手中的刀叉，用餐巾抹了抹嘴，抬起头说道“Loki，我是来交作业的。”

Loki听到后也放下了手中的刀叉，虽然他表现得足够优雅，但是他能感觉到自己的心跳都快跳出了胸腔，如果是个比Thor更细心的人的话，也许会注意到Loki微微有些发抖的双手。

Thor拿出了那本百年孤独，推回给Loki。

“Loki，我看完了。这是足够获得诺贝尔奖的好作品，但是它的分量却比不过倒数第三页那张纸。Loki，我曾经没有意识到这件事，那只是因为我的迟钝与无知，而这件事就是我的幸福就是你。没有你，我不会有任何幸福可言。不论你是男人也好、女人也好，即使你只是一草一木，都不会磨灭你就是Loki，我选择的是Loki，只能是你。如果你当时没有和我告白，那我也总有一天会发现我爱着你这件事，而如果这样那只不过是告白对象变成了我而已。至于你优不优秀，那是我该担心的问题，我才该害怕自己是不是没有站在你身边的资格。Loki我爱你。我只想和你一起买下永久车票，登上一列永无终点的火车。”Thor从口袋中摸出了一个绸缎盒子，取出了盒子中的戒指，正是那枚Loki留下的婚戒，但是内侧本来只是刻着的地方变成了，Thor走到Loki面前为他戴上了戒指。

Loki什么话都说不出来，只是直直地看着Thor。他没想到Thor把这个难题完成地这么好。第一次他的爱真真正正地被Thor理解了。

Thor看着Loki碧绿的眼眸中的波澜，连Loki自己都没注意到眼泪从眼眶中落下，划过了脸颊。Thor吻上了Loki的眼睑，就像要抚平过往Loki眼中的伤痛一般。Loki等到了这个吻，和梦中一样温暖有力的吻。

也许是这个吻把Loki一直以来的悲伤传递给了Thor，刚才还是情绪平静的Thor突然把脸埋在了Loki的颈间，Loki感觉到有些热热的液体蹭在了自己的脖子上，那个连被父亲赶出家门都嘻嘻哈哈没有掉过眼泪的Thor现在却哭了。

“Loki，对不起，因为...因为我是个傻子，所以...浪费了这么多...两人宝贵的时间。”Thor抽泣着，把脸埋得更深了。

Loki举起手，他像对待大型犬类一样拍拍Thou的后脑勺，揉着他长长了的金发，另一只手轻拍着Thor的背。“I'm here，I'm here”他感受到了，感受到Thor的灵魂与他的灵魂的共鸣，第一次，他的灵魂不再孤独。也许他们的确浪费了点时间走了点弯路，但是庆幸他们还有很长时间可以彼此相伴，接下来他们可以用一生的时间注视彼此。

Thor渐渐平静下来，Loki轻轻推开他“Now give us a kiss？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and,more temperate."by莎士比亚，“或许我可以把你比作夏日，但你比夏日更可爱更温柔。”（听抖森读诗耳朵怀孕系列）
> 
> “正因为当初对未来做了太多的憧憬，所以对现在的自己尤其失望。生命中曾经有过的所有灿烂，终究都需要用寂寞来偿还。”、“孤独才是我唯一的出口”、“我只想和你一起买下永久车票，登上一列永无终点的火车”都来自于《百年孤独》，稍微有点修改。Thor说这句主要是为了让Loki知道他看完了整本书。
> 
> 下章是肉和大结局~努力开车~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写锤基文，真的自己写得不怎么好，但是我就是想在自己笔下许给Loki一个爱自己，理解自己，永远和自己在一起的锤子。所以至少我做到了这一点。我会继续写锤基的，给自己留了很多梗，希望自己能够越写越好。

“But do thy worst to steal thyself away，For term of life thou art assured mine, And life no longer than thy love will stay，For it depends upon that love of mine。”  
“Now give us a kiss？”

这句话点燃了Thor脑中的每一根神经，Thor一只手撑着乘坐舱的玻璃窗，一只手扶着Loki的后脑勺，左脚跪在Loki的双腿中间，弯下身来吻上了Loki的唇，两人的唇一碰上就迅速焦灼在一起，口中淡淡的酒味都蛊惑着双方索取更多，Thor的舌头扫过Loki一颗颗牙齿，最终和Loki的舌交缠在一起，他的舌往后退出一点点使更多氧气进入，然后再一次吮吸着Loki口中所有的甜美。

兴许真的是缺氧的缘故，Thor已经管不了两人在什么地方了。他左手慢慢划过Loki上仰的脖颈，手慢慢往下移到Loki的下半身。他感觉到了Loki隔着布料已经渐渐抬头的突起，Thor摸索着隐藏着的拉链，正想要把它解开，却被Loki一把拽住了手腕。

“Thor...你疯了...这会被发现的。”

Thor从衬衫口袋中抽出两张支票甩了甩，”他们什么都不会知道。”

“不不...这外面会被看见的。”Loki撇了撇四周的玻璃，只是因为想象，白皙的皮肤就染上了粉红色，和因为亲吻而变得艳红的嘴唇相衬的格外诱人。Thor又咽了口口水，如果他不能在这里操干Loki的话，他绝对等不到走下这个乘坐舱就会疯掉的。

“我绝对不会让任何其他人看见这么诱人的你，更何况...”他拉起Loki的手放到了自己的大腿间那顶小帐篷上，“你愿意等会儿就让我这么走出去让大家看到你把我诱惑的不行吗？”  
Loki抖了一下，放开了Thor的手，Thor三下五除二退下了Loki的西裤和前端已经印出一片湿的内裤，退下内裤的一瞬间，已经抬头的肉棒弹了出来，挺立在Loki的股间。Thor跪在了Loki的两腿之间，两手扶住Loki肉棒的根部，用嘴含上了硕大的肉棒  
。  
“Thor，你在干什么？！”Loki惊慌的叫道，在他记忆中只有自己有那么几次为Thor用嘴服务过，Thor从来不会把自己在性爱中放在女性同等的位置。  
“Brother，你只要好好享受就好，我保证会让你很舒服的。”Thor再一次吞入Loki的肉棒，这次吞的更深，他的舌头从下往上抚弄着，缠绕上Loki的肉棒就像在与其深吻一样，攀上前端的铃口反复爱抚，Thor还用手摸上了Loki的囊袋，反复揉搓着。

“Thor...不...行...唔嗯....嗯...哈”

Loki除了早晨的生理现象以外，一向都很禁欲，他的性幻想对象除了是Thor还能有谁呢，可是幻想着一个离婚对象进行自慰未免太过悲伤。所以现在他觉得只是一次口交他就要被搞疯了，他的手胡乱地抓着Thor的头发和身后的皮质沙发，他早就不担心自己会不会把沙发抓出抓痕，他全身的感官都集中在了身下。

“Thor...太...太温柔了，快一点...快一点。”

就像是回应Loki的要求一般，Thor时快时慢的吞吐起Loki的肉棒来，时不时还用牙咬一下那些微微凸起的血管，Loki的肉棒已经抵到了Thor的喉咙深处，但Thor仍然卖力的吞进吞出，他牙齿轻碰到的每一处都仿佛在Loki脑海中炸开了火花。

“Thor...Thor...啊哈...啊...不行...啊啊啊啊”Loki卷起自己的脚趾拱起背射在了Thor的嘴里，浓浓的精液一次、两次，随着压抑已久的欲望一起释放了出来，Thor毫不犹豫吞下了不断进入口中的精液，抬起头看到Loki因为情潮和羞愧而遮住眼眸的手，太美了，这让身下自己还无法释放的肉棒涨的生疼。Thor连滚带爬在自己座位上的包中摸出了润滑剂和安全套。  
“Loki，来，屁股往前挪一点。”

“嗯？嗯...”兴许是刚刚高潮过后，Loki迷茫的看着Thor，乖乖顺着Thor的手将屁股挪到了沙发边缘，两只脚被折成了M字形，这样分开臀瓣，正好能看到小穴在那里向Thor发起邀请。Thor真是后悔和Loki结婚的时候就该多来几次做爱，说不定根本就不会变成离婚的下场。Thor引导着Loki的双手自己分开臀瓣，Thor在手指上挤上满满的润滑液，向小穴深入第一个手指。

“唔...Thor...”Loki皱起了眉头，并未习惯被插入的后穴感到不适。

“Loki，放松...很快就会舒服的”Thor慢慢用食指抚平了小穴中的褶皱，并插得更深入，很快Thor加上了第二根和第三根手指，为了插入的时候Loki不会太过难受，Thor从Loki的铃口刮了些断断续续还在渗出的精液重新插入了Loki的小穴，他的手指做着剪刀状帮助Loki的括约肌放松，而刚刚还觉得有些难受的Loki却把两只手按在Thor的肩上。

“Thor...我要你...我想...要你”那本身就悦耳的嗓音沾染上了情欲变得沙哑起来，他两手按住Thor的肩膀，汗水濡湿了他鬓角的黑发，滴在了Thor的肩上。

“oh...当然...Loki，我荣幸之至，但是要你自己来，My Brother。”Thor迅速脱下了自己的裤子和内裤，撕开了安全套，而肉棒已经傲然挺立，准备好了占领属于它的城池。他托起Loki，换自己坐到了沙发上，让Loki跪坐在自己的大腿上，但是仍牢牢拖住Loki的腰，以免他一软埋的太深。

“Loki，不是很有趣吗？我们上半身仍然是衣冠楚楚的绅士，但我们下半身却像野兽一样交合。”

“别...别说了...Thor”Loki勉强才能撑住自己发软的双腿，不让自己陷落下去，Loki闭上了眼抵上Thor的额头，感受着Thor炽烈的鼻息喷吐在自己的脸上，任由Thor舔舐着滑落的生理性泪水和汗水。

“Loki...来...让我进入你...让我完全拥有你。”Thor感受到Loki因为紧张和兴奋而颤抖的身体，他伸出手安抚的环住Loki的颈部，手揉搓着发胶里面细软的小卷毛。唇再次印在了Loki仰起的脖颈上，等待着Loki做好准备。

Loki用手扶着自己的臀瓣，往下坐去。即使刚才已经做了充分的扩张，但是太久未使用的后端要吞下Thor的肉棒仍然是一件难事，括约肌因为太紧张不断收缩着，使得Thor的肉棒刚刚进入小穴后就很难前行了。

这下连Thor都皱起了眉头，他瞄到了桌子上的白葡萄酒，伸手够到杯子，仰起头喝下满满一口留在嘴里，他吻上Loki的唇，把白葡萄酒喂进了Loki的嘴中，Thor口中残存的咸腥味和酒精一下子灌进了Loki的口腔，侵入了Loki的大脑，而酒精自然使Loki紧张肌肉放松了下来。

“Loki，你再不让我进去，我可是要把酒喂进你的后面咯！”

Loki像猫咪一样呜咽了一声，他的小穴顺着放松的肌肉渐渐吃下了Thor的整个肉棒，那真是太大了，简直撑满了他的整个甬道，可是他的后穴被撑满的同时，连他的心都被撑满了，他感到Thor的全部都属于他，而他也全部都属于Thor。他想，他们应该经常做爱。

就在Loki松了一口气的时候，主导权却被Thor夺了回来。Thor开始摆动起臀部，将自己的肉棒冲撞进Loki更深的地方。每一次的深入，都会让自己身上的Loki不停颤栗。

“Loki你看窗外，那些彩色的星星。”

Loki朦胧的双眼看向窗外，的确那些城市中大大小小的灯光都幻化成了彩色的星星落入他的眼帘。“真美.....啊哈...啊...啊...Thor”

Thor知道自己找到了Loki的敏感点，他开始举起Loki，又让他重重落下，每一次Thor对敏感点发动的攻击都让Loki近乎瘫软在Thor的身上，他的脑中只能看到一片白色中那些星星点点的彩点，他的脚已经再没有力气跪坐在Thor身上了，他直接坐了下去，这也让Thor的肉棒更深入的冲击到他的敏感点上，让他根本无法抑制口中落出的大声呻吟。他作为一个男人...一个从生理结构上不会被插入的男人，他居然觉得自己的后穴变得湿润，并且不断邀请着Thor的肉棒不断深入。他不自觉地已将自己的双腿攀上Thor的腰上，为了让Thor更加深入而不停摆动起自己的腰，像一个荡妇一样不停邀请Thor的进入。

“Loki...我的至爱...不和我一起前往极乐世界吗？”受到Loki的鼓舞，Thor更加用力的撞击Loki的敏感点，深入Loki的内部，当他再一次感到Loki整个人痉挛的时候，两个人同时射精了。即使带着安全套，那种感觉也棒的出乎意料，比任何一次射在女性体内都要让他有成就感，这是属于他一个人的Loki，更何况他的Loki如此紧致又敏感。而Loki溅出的精液撒了两人一身，脸上，脖子上，衬衫领带上，以及...沙发上。两次射精以及后穴刺激带来的快感，让他整个人脱力的靠在Thor的怀里。

“Brother，还有20多分钟他们应该就会打开舱门了。”

Loki猛的惊起看了看手腕上的表，但是他实在太累了，他觉得他连伸一伸腿穿裤子都做不到。  
“这是你造成的，你负责。”Loki重新靠回Thor的肩头，一副我什么都不管了，反正你比较有名，丢人丢在你身上的架势。

“遵命，我的陛下。”Thor帮Loki和自己穿上了裤子，用餐布擦去了大部分的污渍，他把西装盖在了Loki的衬衫上，直接打横抱起Loki走出了乘坐舱。不知道是因为Thor手中的支票还是服务员们看多了这样的事，他们很坦然地把Thor送了出去。Thor才管不上那么多，他现在最想做的就是和Loki回他们的家，在床上再和Loki来上一发。

Thor又在Loki额头上摁下一个吻，这一次，终于，不会再分开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But do thy worst to steal thyself away，For term of life thou art assured mine, And life no longer than thy love will stay，For it depends upon that love of mine。”by莎士比亚 "你你即使不辞而别今生今世也已经我的人，我的生命不回长过你的情爱，因为是你的爱使我在世间苟存。"  
> 之后对《追逐游戏》会不定时更小甜饼番外~


End file.
